


kiss me on the mouth and set me free

by youcanbeenough



Series: YouTuber AU [polish translation] [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Beauty Guru!Harry, Bottom!Harry, Enemies to Lovers, Gamer!Louis, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming, Shower Sex, Strangers to Lovers, VidCon, YouTube, youtubers au
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-05-13 00:45:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5688064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youcanbeenough/pseuds/youcanbeenough
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Następnie przenosi się na Twittera, gdzie wszystko jest jeszcze troszkę dziwniejsze. Jego powiadomienia są pełne tweetów o jakimś Larrym i z tego, co może wyczytać, wszyscy próbują go gdzieś wysłać*. Ale i dość duża ilość ludzi, w tym większość jego zagorzałych, gamerskich fanów, jak i tych, mających w nim małego crusha, krzyczy o tym, jak obrzydliwy jest ten koleś, Larry.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Piętnaście minut przewijania uświadamia Louisa, że Larry Stylinson nie jest osobą, a zamiast tego kombinacją imion jego i Harry’ego. Ludzie, którzy twierdzą, że „shippują go” najwidoczniej pragną, by się ze sobą zeszli, co jest. Okej.</i>
</p><p>Lub; Louis jest graczem, Harry guru urody, a VidCon okazuje się być całkiem dobrym miejscem na zakochanie się w sobie.</p><p>*ship – gra słów, <i>ship </i>może oznaczać zarówno dostarczać, wysyłać, jak i łączyć dwójkę ludzi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [kiss me on the mouth and set me free](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5085172) by [suspendrs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/suspendrs/pseuds/suspendrs). 



> [Dostępne także na Tumblrze.](http://you-can-be-enough.tumblr.com/post/135055295425/kiss-me-on-the-mouth-and-set-me-free-masterpost)

Louis znowu wierci się na swoim fotelu, by wydał pisk w zetknięciu z podłogą i tym samym sprawia, że Lottie przerywa swoje intro po raz trzeci, tylko żeby móc odwrócić się w jego stronę i spiorunować wzrokiem. Próbowała zmusić go do nagrania tego filmu od miesięcy, jako że jest to najbardziej pożądany przez fanów challenge, ale Louis uparcie odkładał go na potem, aż do teraz.

– Louis, naprawdę, siedź prosto. To zajmie góra dziesięć minut, a poza tym, będziesz mógł pomalować mnie tak idiotycznie, jak twoja dusza tylko tego zapragnie – przekonuje.

Louis wreszcie pojękuje i relaksuje się, przybiera wesołą minę oraz spogląda na kamerę, która jest umieszczona na statywie tuż przed ich dwójką.

– Cześć, ludzie, tu Lottie! Tym razem jestem z moim bratem, Louisem, którego możecie znać jako louist91, jeśli tylko interesujecie się grami. Mamy zamiar zrobić brother does my makeup challenge! – mówi radośnie.

Louis szczerzy się złowieszczo w stronę kamery, podnosząc jeden z ogromnych, puchatych pędzli do makijażu Lottie i wymachując nim wokoło.

– Louis, jak wygląda twoje doświadczenie z makijażem? – pyta nerwowym przez kamerę głosem Lottie.

Louis mruczy, jak gdyby zastanawiał się nad zadanym pytaniem, i uderza pędzlem o swoją brodę.

– Uh, nie mam żadnego – decyduje, przelatując wzrokiem po wybranych, drogich produktach Lottie, kiedy ta zerka w stronę kamery, jakby dopiero teraz zdała sobie sprawę, że popełnia najgorszy błąd w swoim życiu.

– Dobra, w takim razie zaczynajmy – mówi Louis, klaszcząc dłońmi i zgarniając butelkę korektora. – To musi być coś, uch, do skóry, racja? – Przytrzymuje butelkę przy policzku Lottie, potakując raz głową. – Tak, definitywnie coś do skóry. Więc, po prostu, biorę nasadkę i, oh, jak mam to wyjąć?

Lottie nie daje mu żadnych wskazówek, trzyma swoje usta szczelnie zamknięte, na co Louis wzdycha i sięga do jej twarzy. Dziewczyna piszczy, kiedy Louis odchyla jej głowę do tyłu i nakłada korektor na czoło, przytakując na widok swojej pracy.

– Wygląda przyzwoicie. Teraz, po prostu… – Zatapia swoje palce w bałaganie na czole Lottie, rozprowadza go na jej policzki, wciera korektor w jej skórę, aż nie pokrywa całej twarzy dziewczyny. Ta otwiera oczy i poprawia się, spoglądając w kierunku kamery i potrząsając powoli głową.

– Było aż tak źle? – pyta Louis z dłońmi pokrytymi kosmetykiem.

– Cóż, nie źle. To tylko… inna metoda – informuje Lottie, wzruszając ramionami i wskazując głową na stół, na którym rozłożone są wszystkie rzeczy do makijażu. – Kontynuuj.

Louis pomrukuje, rozważając swoje opcje i decydując się na mały, okrągły pojemniczek. Jedna strona koła ma różowawy kolor, po drugiej jest więcej brązu i Louis nagle dostaje olśnienia.

– Oh! To jest róż do policzków i bronzer, racja? – mówi z podekscytowaniem, stając się znacznie pewniejszym siebie, kiedy Lottie potakuje w odpowiedzi. – Widzisz, nie jestem aż tak beznadziejny – mamrocze, spuszczając wzrok na przedmiot. – Powinienem znowu użyć moich palców? – pyta, spoglądając w stronę Lottie.

– Użyj pędzelka – odpowiada szybko, niemal błagalnie.

Usta Louisa układają się w „o”, kiedy szuka właściwego pędzla, a po chwili wybiera ten duży, którym bawił się wcześniej.

– Lubię go – mówi, zatapiając pędzelek najpierw w tej bardziej brązowej części. Pociera nim delikatnie policzek Lottie, sapiąc, kiedy smuga bronzera zajmuje całą połowę twarzy dziewczyny.

Oczy Lottie rozszerzają się, a Louis zaciska swoje usta i potrząsa głową.

– Nie, nie, wygląda dobrze – zapewnia, powtarzając czynność na drugim policzku i uzyskując ten sam rezultat.

– Cholera, okej, róż to naprawi, tak sądzę – mówi bardziej do siebie, wycierając pędzel o ramię Lottie i sięgając do różu.

Dziewczyna w proteście wydaje z siebie skrzek, ale nie odzywa się ani słowem, zamiast tego potrząsa głową w kierunku kamery i czeka, aż Louis będzie kontynuował.

Robi z różem to samo, co z bronzerem, rozciera go na policzku Lottie tak delikatnie, jak to tylko możliwe. Tym razem na jej twarzy pojawiają się pasy różowego koloru i, oczywiście, nie jest to ani trochę profesjonalne, ale Louis i tak sądzi, że nie wyszło aż tak źle.

– Oh, to dość ładne. Ta część mi się podoba – mówi, kiwając głową oraz odkładając przy tym puder i pędzel. – Powinienem zostać guru urody, naprawdę. Mógłbym nim być, gdybym nie był facetem – wzdycha, potrząsając głową, jak gdyby była to tragedia wieku.

Lottie marszczy brwi, kiedy Louis podnosi coś czarnego, wyglądającego na ołówek.

– Chłopaki też mogą być guru urody. Nie słyszałeś o Harrym Stylesie? On jest w tym najlepszy – odpowiada, wyglądając na urażoną brakiem wiedzy Louisa w tej kwestii.

– Harry Styles? – pyta Louis, spoglądając spod grzywki na Lottie, podczas gdy przekręca kredkę u dołu i sprawia, że pastel odrobinę się wysuwa.

– Tak, Harry Styles – potwierdza Lottie , wzdychając dramatycznie ku kamerze. – Absolutnie wspaniały. Podążam za jego wszystkimi wskazówkami. Dosłownie żyję jego sposobem pielęgnacji włosów – wybucha.

Louis jedynie gapi się na nią przez dłuższy moment, nie mogąc się ruszyć.

– To dziwaczne – mamrocze, wysuwając kredkę wystarczająco mocno, żeby móc rysować nią po Lottie. Jest prawie pewien, że to do oczu, jakoś do okolicy rzęs.

– To nie jest dziwaczne – obrusza się Lottie. – Ma prawie tyle samo subów ile Zoella, możesz w to uwierzyć? Jest niesamowity – mówi, jakby była szczerze urażona tym, jak bardzo Louis ma to gdzieś.

– Harry Styles – mamrocze po raz kolejny Louis, potrząsając też w ramach braku uznania głową. – Brzmi jak poptart*. A teraz zamknij oczy, żebym mógł nałożyć ci ten eyemarker.

– To się nazywa eyeliner, Louis – chichocze Lottie, ale mimo to zamyka oczy.

Louis zbliża się do jej twarzy i przytrzymuje jej policzek, by przypadkiem się nie ruszyła, po czym kładzie bok swojej dłoni na jej nosie, dzięki czemu nie będzie się trzęsła, kiedy sam zacznie malować linię nad jej rzęsami.

– Oh, oh nie. – Louis skomle, robiąc skwaszoną minę na widok swojej roboty. – Okej, jakoś sobie poradzimy. To będzie coś w stylu tego kociego oka – decyduje, biorąc się ponownie za powiekę. Robi kolejną minę i przenosi się do drugiego oka, powtarzając proces i otrzymując tylko odrobinkę gorszy efekt.

Gdy całość jest gotowa, Lottie obraca się w stronę kamery i mruga kilkakrotnie, żeby znów dobrze widzieć. Znaczną większość obu powiek ma pomalowaną na czarno, a nierówne ogonki kresek rozciągają się niemal do samych brwi. Louis odkłada kredkę i czuje, jak jego twarz zalewa się wstydem, za to Lottie po prostu się śmieje.

– Okej, kontynuujmy, mamy więcej do zrobienia – mamrocze dziewczyna, wskazując na resztę kosmetyków.

Louis wzdycha i sięga po coś w zielonej tubce, przekręca, by ją otworzyć i tym samym ukazuje małą szczoteczkę pokrytą czarną mazią.

– Oh, to maskara, nie? – mówi, szczerząc się radośnie przez swoją wiedzę. – Taa. Zaczynamy – nuci, przybliżając się po raz kolejny. Przytrzymuje kciukiem powiekę Lottie, kiedy delikatnie nakłada tusz na jej rzęsy, ignorując przy tym przerażoną minę na jej twarzy. Powtarza to na drugim oku, po czym się odchyla i kiwa dumnie głową.

– Wydaje mi się, że wygląda całkiem nieźle – przyznaje, wyciągając rękę, by przekręcić głowę Lottie w stronę kamery. Na jej powiece roztarta jest odrobina tuszu, jak i pod okiem po jednej stronie, ale poza tym nie jest źle.

– Totalnie rządzę! Jak dla mnie na tym kończymy, Lotts – mówi, zamykając tubkę tuszu do rzęs i odkładając ją na miejsce.

Lottie spogląda w kamerę i wzdycha, zamykając oczy oraz wyciągając dłoń.

 – Lustro, proszę?

Louis pospiesznie wręcza jej małe lusterko, leżące tuż obok reszty kosmetyków.

Lottie unosi je i szybko wytrzeszcza oczy na to, co w nim zastaje, a zaskoczony chichot opuszcza jej usta.

– O mój boże, wyglądam jak klaun! – zawodzi, przekręcając głowę, by móc spojrzeć na siebie z każdego kąta. – Eyeliner jest definitywnie dobrym wyborem, bardzo precyzyjny – żartuje, patrząc w kamerę i odrobinę wydymając wargi.

– Świetny – dodaje Louis, szeroko się szczerząc. – Nawet tak na tik-tok. To nie tak mówią? – pyta, marszcząc nos w stronę kamery.

Lottie wybucha śmiechem, potrząsając głową.

– Na tip-top, Louis, o Jezu. Dobra, chyba powinniśmy skończyć zanim ten tutaj obrazi kogoś jeszcze. Jeśli podobał ci się filmik, nie krępuj się zostawić like lub komentarz pod spodem! Zasubskrybuj po więcej filmów każdego tygodnia!

– Nagraliśmy też filmik na moim kanale – wcina się Louis, posyłając uśmiech do kamery i tym samym ukazując rządek zębów.

– Oh, tak. Sprawdźcie też kanał Louisa i zasubskrybujcie, jeśli wam się spodoba! Ale prawdopodobnie się nie spodoba, bo jest palantem – drwi Lottie.

Louis wciąga powietrze i spycha ją z krzesła, przybierając mały uśmieszek, kiedy ta spada na podłogę.

– Świetnie! To tyle na dzisiaj, pa – mówi głośno i wyciąga rękę, by wyłączyć kamerę. – Okej. Idź zmyć swoją twarz i przyjdź do mojego biura, kiedy skończysz – mamrocze, podnosząc się z krzesła.

Nadal leżąc na podłodze, Lottie patrzy na niego spode łba, po czym wstaje, żeby skierować się do jego gościnnej łazienki, podczas kiedy Louis idzie w tym czasie przygotować wszystko do swojego wideo, polegającym na uczeniu Lottie grać w Slendermana.

Jest YouTuberem od niemal dwóch lat, podczas których zebrał blisko pięć milionów subskrybentów. Nie ma zielonego pojęcia, jak jego kanał rozwinął się aż tak szybko; to prawdopodobnie przez to, że jest uroczym bratem dość popularnej guru urody. Kanał Lottie stale się powiększa, aktualnie ma ponad sześć i pół milionów subskrypcji. A Louis jest pewien, że zawsze będzie najdumniejszym starszym bratem na całym świecie.

Zmywa makijaż ze swoich rąk w kuchennym zlewie, jego własnym kuchennym zlewie w jego własnym mieszkaniu, na które może sobie pozwolić dzięki YouTube’owi. Ma dwadzieścia trzy lata i nie robi prawie niczego oprócz prowadzenia kanału z grami, więc zakłada, że był wielkim szczęściarzem, że mógł to osiągnąć. Powtarza to swoim subskrybentom przez cały czas, ale oni nigdy tego tak naprawdę nie pojmą, jak sądzi, nigdy nie będą świadomi, jak ważni dla niego są.

Z tą myślą, siada przy swoim komputerze, ustawia kamerę i mikrofon, przyciąga drugi fotel i czeka, aż Lottie wróci z łazienki.

*

Dzień po wypuszczeniu wideo Lottie, Louis zostaje zalany komentarzami i wiadomościami na Twitterze.

@Louis_Tomlinson jesteś hejterem! harry jest najlepszą osobą na świecie !

@Louis_Tomlinson masz cos do mojego chlopca, masz cos do mnie

@Louis_Tomlinson Jak Harry Styles może brzmieć jak poptart??? Czy to ma jakiś sens?????

Louis stara się przez moment przypomnieć sobie, kim w ogóle jest Harry Styles. Kiedy wreszcie przywołuje moment, podczas to którego Lottie mu o nim opowiadała, niemal wyśmiewa samego siebie. Musiał obrazić dzieciaka, a teraz wszystkie jego dziwne, małoletnie, zapatrzone fangirls chcą zrobić mu krzywdę, jak uroczo. Nie ma nawet bladego pojęcia, jak wspomniany Harry wygląda i szczerze go to nie obchodzi, ponieważ pewnie i tak nie jest w jego typie.

Tweetuje o najnowszej wersji FIFY, którą ma zamiar przetestować tak szybko, jak tylko wyjdzie, po czym zamyka aplikację. Wie, że będzie wciąż zalewany wiadomościami w tym stylu przez cały dzień i naprawdę ma je gdzieś, więc w zamian decyduje się na nagranie kilku godzin gier, żeby jakoś zabić czas.

I nie mija nawet kilka dni, podczas których agresywne tweety umierają śmiercią naturalną, za to wychodzi w tego całkiem inna sprawa.

Zaczyna się jednym wpisem, który wpada mu w oko: @Louis_Tomlinson pewnie teraz zastanawia się nad zemstą. Bierz go, Tommo! Przez chwilę marszczy tylko brwi, zanim nie zaczyna przeglądać dalej swoich powiadomień i nie zdaje sobie sprawy, że większość tweetów jest o wojnie, która ma się rozpocząć przez coś, co ktoś o nim powiedział.

Nim dostaje się do końca, znajduje link z twittera jakiegoś rozrywkowego gówna. ZOBACZ: Harry Styles odpowiada na opryskliwy komentarz Louisa Tomlinsona! Louis parska śmiechem i klika w filmik, otwierając go w trybie pełnoekranowym. Tytuł wideo sprawia, że chce mu się wymiotować, bo to coś w stylu: Lush and B&BW Haul!!!

W tweecie nie napisano w którym momencie o nim wspomniano, więc zmusza się do obejrzenia całości, krzywiąc się na tandetną, małą animację, składającą się z imienia tego gościa i tytułu kanału, wmontowaną do filmiku przed intro.

Pierwszą reakcją Louisa jest wybuchnięcie śmiechem. Koleś ma najdłuższe włosy, jakie kiedykolwiek widział u faceta; wygląda jak kombinacja Jezusa i Micka Jaggera, i Louis nie jest zbytnio pewien, jak powinien się względem niego czuć. Szczerzy się szeroko w stronę kamery i oh, okej, ma te absurdalne dołeczki i gestykuluje dłońmi kiedy mówi, co jest dość irytujące, ale jednocześnie dość ujmujące. Louis już mu nie ufa.

Ogląda cały odcinek, aż Harry wreszcie o nim wspomina.

– Więc to na tyle na ten tydzień, kochani – w końcu wzdycha, wrzucając ostatnią ze zbyt wielu kuleczek do kąpieli z powrotem do torby u jego stóp. – Ale zanim pójdę, chciałbym powiedzieć, że nie zamierzam walczyć z tym gościem, Lewisem, kimkolwiek on tam jest. Oglądam co jakiś czas filmy Lottie i słyszałem, co o mnie powiedział, ale nie czuję się zraniony – zapewnia.

Louis zastanawia się, dlaczego każdy uważa, że to miało być tak bardzo obraźliwe, ale wtedy na twarzy Harry’ego pojawia się jeden z tych cholernych uśmiechów, na co Louis mruży oczy.

– Nie obchodzi mnie, co mówi, tak czy siak. Znaczy, ja przynajmniej biorę prysznic częściej niż raz w tygodniu i wiem co nieco o tym, jak się ubrać – drwi, a na jego policzkach złowrogo  rzeźbią się dołeczki.

Szczęka Louisa opada na podłogę. Harry jedynie się żegna, kończąc wideo lekkim machnięciem dłonią. Louis przewija komentarze, gdzie widzi, że każdy robi sobie z niego jaja, pisząc o tym, że bierze prysznic pewnie nawet jeszcze rzadziej i że powinien zainwestować w ciuchy, które naprawdę będą do niego pasować.

Louis zamyka Google Chrome i zatrzaskuje laptopa, obracając się w swoim fotelu oraz wysyłając piorunujące spojrzenie w kierunku podłogi.

– To jest wojna – mamrocze, nim wstaje ze zirytowanym chrząknięciem, mając zamiar iść pod prysznic tylko po to, by zrobić wszystkim na złość.

————

*poptart – kruche ciasteczko, nie miałam pojęcia jak to określić po polsku. I nie pytajcie dlaczego to brzmi dla Louisa jak Harry, nie mam bladego pojęcia.  

 


	2. Chapter 2

– Hej wszystkim, tu Louis – wita się pełen energii, szczerząc w kierunku kamery stojącej tuż obok jego komputera. – Tak, jak obiecałem w tamtym tygodniu, zaczynamy dzisiaj nową grę. Dostałem od was miliony próśb o The Last of Us, więc poszedłem i ją kupiłem, a teraz w nią zagramy!

Przytrzymuje w górze okładkę, po czym skupia się na swoim komputerze i mamrocze cicho pod nosem, włączając grę. Pewnie i tak zedytuje tę część później. Spogląda z powrotem na kamerę, gdy gra jest już gotowa, dzierżąc w dłoniach kontroler i wydając ledwo słyszalne okrzyki radości.

Za każdym razem, kiedy zaczyna grę jak ta, wstawia pierwszy odcinek serii, który ma blisko godzinę długości. Reszta będzie miała dwadzieścia bądź trzydzieści minut, ale lubi zaczynać z pompą.

– Zaczynamy – pomrukuje, wciskając start i patrząc na monitor. Siedzi cicho przez cały wstęp, dzięki któremu rzeczywiście sam będzie mógł stać się częścią gry, później prostując się odrobinę, kiedy zdaje sobie sprawę, że właśnie nadszedł czas, by samemu zacząć kontrolować grę.

Wciela się w postać małej dziewczynki o imieniu Sarah, która żyje sama ze swoim ojcem, a rozpętanie się piekła nie zajmuje dużo czasu. To najwidoczniej początek apokalipsy zombie, przez kilka pierwszych minut Louis nie zaprzestaje swoim sarkastycznym komentarzom i podrobionej narracji, dodając odrobinę humoru do tej całkiem brutalnej gry. Przestaje być śmiesznie po jakichś piętnastu minutach, kiedy wszystko staje się jeszcze gorsze i gorsze dla Sarah i jej ojca, Joela. Louis nie odzywa się podczas krótkiego filmiku, skubiąc dolną wargę, by samemu rozproszyć się w chwili, w której Sarah umiera w ramionach swojego taty. Nigdy tak naprawdę nie uważał się za emocjonalnego faceta, ale ta scena powoduje łzy nawet w jego oczach.

– Cholera – wzdycha, jak tylko gra wraca do tytułu. – Wow, to jest… to jest niezłe gówno. – Kiwa głową, ciasno ściskając kontroler w swoich dłoniach i tylko czekając na ponowne rozpoczęcie gry.

Zaczyna się sceną dwadzieścia lat w przyszłości i Louis stara się jak tylko może podtrzymać komentarze, kiedy wciąż skupia całą swoją uwagę na grze. Jeśli zbytnio się rozproszy, umrze od razu, a niekoniecznie tego chce, ponieważ jest w dobry w graniu i lubi wszystkim to udowadniać.

Więc komentarze są ograniczane i tylko trochę bezczelne, na przykład nazywa nową kobiecą postać, Tess, niezłą suką lub mówi, że chciałby pójść popływać w wielkiej, mętnej kałuży, którą mijał jego bohater. Jego idealna okazja nadarza się, kiedy napotyka na pierwszego zombie w grze, przeszukującego wszystkie kąty budynku, w którym przebywał.

– Czy to Harry Styles, guru urody? – droczy się, pełznąc ku zombie, którego musi zabić. – Jezu, wygląda na to, że ten fantazyjny krem nawilżający w końcu nie zadziałał, co, stary? – śmieje się, przybliżając popękaną, zniszczoną twarzy zombie. Ten odwraca się, by go zaatakować, a Louis odskakuje, zrywa się do działania i przydusza zombie, tak jak powinien był to zrobić już pięć minut temu. – Jezusie, przepraszam, stary, nie trzeba było być takim kutasem – mamrocze. – Chociaż przypuszczam, że prawdziwy Harry Styles też jest trochę kutasem – parska w stronę kamery.

Kontynuuje grę, dopóki licznik na jego kamerze nie wskazuje, że nagranie zbliża się do godziny, wtedy znajduje dobre miejsce na kryjówkę. Pauzuje grę i odwraca się w stronę urządzenia, wyjmując jedną z słuchawek ze swojego ucha.

– Dobrze więc, ludzie, to tyle na ten tydzień. Wrócę w następnym z jeszcze większą dawką Last of Us. Całkiem polubiłem tę grę. Tak czy siak, muszę iść pod prysznic po raz pierwszy w tym tygodniu, cześć! – kończy swoim napisowym outro i wyłącza kamerę, podpinając ją do komputera, by móc zacząć edycję. Naprawdę nie mógł powstrzymać się przed dodaniem czegoś o prysznicu tylko po to, by przekręcić to bardziej w żart. Niespecjalnie marzy mu się o tym, żeby ludzie myśleli, że przyjmie komentarze Harry’ego z podkulonym ogonem, a dodatkowo chce, żeby Harry wiedział, że jest świadomy tego, co o nim powiedział i że jednocześnie obiera dominującą pozycję w tej całej sytuacji. Uśmiecha się do siebie i zapisuje nowy materiał na komputerze, zaczynając edytować.

*

Kiedy loguje się następnego dnia na YouTube, żeby sprawdzić wideo, spokojnie można powiedzieć, że jest bardziej niż osłupiały liczbą komentarzy.

Dostał ich dwa razy więcej niż zazwyczaj, ale kiedy przewija w dół i czyta kilka z nich, te o największej ilości polubień i odpowiedzi wcale nie są o jego filmie.

 _Powinieneś usunąć swoje konto, jesteś jakimś żartem_ , czyta jeden z nich. Ikonka osoby przedstawia młodą dziewczynę otoczoną kwiatkami. Louis zgaduje, że to jedna z widzów Harry’ego. Pod nim znajduje się odpowiedź jednego z subskrybentów Louisa, która brzmi:  _Dlaczego nie wyłączysz w takim razie tego odcinka i nie wrócisz do oglądania tych o tym jak być piękną czy coś_

Nie może powstrzymać parsknięcia i ciepła, rozprzestrzeniającego się w jego sercu przez fakt, że prawie pod każdym negatywnym komentarzem są co najmniej trzy osoby, które go bronią. Kontynuuje przewijanie przez moment, dając kilku odpowiedziom bezczelne, małe kciuki w górę, kiedy są wyjątkowo okropne.

Następnie przenosi się na Twittera, gdzie wszystko jest jeszcze troszkę dziwniejsze. Jego powiadomienia są pełne tweetów o jakimś Larrym i z tego, co może wyczytać, wszyscy próbują go gdzieś wysłać. Ale i dość duża ilość ludzi, w tym większość jego zagorzałych, gamerskich fanów, jak i tych, mających w nim małego crusha, krzyczy o tym, jak obrzydliwy jest ten koleś, Larry.

Piętnaście minut przewijania uświadamia Louisa, że Larry Stylinson nie jest osobą, a zamiast tego kombinacją imion jego i Harry’ego. Ludzie, którzy twierdzą, że „shippują go” najwidoczniej pragną, by się ze sobą zeszli, co jest. Okej

Wyszukuje imię Harry’ego, żeby sprawdzić, czy on też jest tak samo zalewany „shippersami”, a już po chwili zdaje sobie sprawę, że oboje są tym wręcz bombardowani. Jednak Harry w żaden sposób się o tym nie wypowiedział, więc Louis decyduje, że on także nie będzie tego robił. Wylogowuje się i wyłącza komputer, decydując się trzymać z daleka od jakichkolwiek mediów społecznościowych przez pewien czas i mając nadzieję, że wszystko skończy się tak szybko, jak tylko się zaczęło.

Ale się nie kończy. Przez kilka następnych dni wszystko jedynie się rozrasta, ludzie wciąż obierają jedną ze stron, cała sprawa staje się kompletnie i całkowicie absurdalna. Fani okrzykują siebie samych „Larries” i „Antis”, w zależności od tego, czy pragną ich związku, czy nie.

Harry wciąż nie tweetnął o tym ani słowa, tak samo jak Louis, no bo być może to wcale nie stanie się wielką sprawą, jeśli nie będą z tego wielkiej sprawy robić. Być może ten cały pomysł powoduje, że Harry czuje się tak bardzo niekomfortowo jak Louis.

Ale rzecz w tym, że Louis nawet nie jest pewien, czy czuje się niekomfortowo. Tuż obok uroczych, krótkich historyjek o ich związku, tworzonych przez ludzi, można znaleźć przerobione w photoshopie zdjęcia ich dwójki i, cóż. To na swój sposób miłe.

Louis nigdy wcześniej nie był z nikim shippowany, tak samo jak przez dłuższy czas, odkąd tylko jego kariera na Youtube wystartowała, nie był w żadnym związku. Od tego czasu skupiał się na grach i, taa, to nie najlepszy sposób na spotkanie ludzi. Więc patrzenie na zdjęcia przedstawiające jego samego, uśmiechającego i śmiejącego się, czasami nawet całującego kogoś, kto (niestety) nie wygląda aż tak źle, powoduje u niego coś w rodzaju… pragnienia.

Mimo wszystko wie, że to nigdy się nie wydarzy. Tak bardzo, jak miłe jest bycie zaangażowanym w kilka pośrednich przekomarzań lub może trochę nocnych wyszukiwań „Larry manipów”, wie również, że Harry nigdy nie poczuje się w stosunku do niego tak samo. Harry jest zbyt czysty i delikatny, i łagodny, i prawdopodobnie pachnie za dobrze, i myje swoje włosy jakby, ten, codziennie albo nawet i częściej, tym samym tworzy rutynę jeszcze bardziej nieosiągalną dla zwykłych śmiertelników, a Louis po prostu. Taki nie jest. I nigdy taki nie będzie, a Harry najprawdopodobniej roześmiałby mu się prosto w twarz, jeśliby tylko by się dowiedział, że Louis o czymś takim w ogóle pomyślał.

To nie ukaja bólu w jego klatce, kiedy samotnie wspina się w nocy na swoje łóżko; nie sprawia, że poduszka, w którą się wtula, jest choć odrobinę mniej zimna w jego ramionach. Nie jest w stanie uwierzyć, że pozwala się zjadać tym wszystkim kolejnym uczuciom, ale wie, że będzie musiał coś z tym wkrótce zrobić i nie ma tylko zielonego pojęcia co.

*

Budzi się we wczesne niedzielne popołudnie, chwilę po drugiej. To trochę później niż zazwyczaj, ale cały wieczór siedział do późna i przeglądał zdjęcia siebie, na których trzymał Harry’ego za dłoń, jak i rysunki ich splątanej ze sobą na kanapie dwójki. Nikt nie mógłby go zmusić do wyjścia z łóżka, więc zwyczajnie sięga po swojego laptopa, podnosząc wystarczająco głowę, by móc zobaczyć ekran i zalogować się na Twittera.

Ludzie już wariują, gify i zdjęcia z nowego filmu Harry’ego zalewają jego powiadomienia. Kiedy Louis znajduje link do wideo, dowiaduje się, że zostało wstawione dopiero trzydzieści minut temu. To ulubieńcy miesiąca i najwidoczniej jest w nich gdzieś zawarty jakiś cios w kierunku Louisa, ale chłopak mimowolnie kończy totalnie wyłączony, wgapiony w usta Harry’ego, dopóki nie słyszy swojego wypowiadanego przez nie imienia.

Cofa wideo o trzydzieści sekund, żeby dowiedzieć się, co Harry w ogóle o nim powiedział, udając, że jego policzki nie płoną czerwienią przez fakt, że dał się rozproszyć tylko gapieniem na tego gościa.

– Więc kolejną rzeczą, którą ostatnio pokochałem, jest niewielki, domowy, laserowy depilator do włosów – mówi Harry, trzymając urządzenie tuż przy kamerze. Wydaje się być takie ogromne jak jego dłoń, jest białe z niebieską nalepką. – Jest dość prosty w użyciu: po prostu golisz lub pokrywasz woskiem miejsce, które wybierzesz i wtedy go włączasz, po czym prowadzisz przez wybrany fragment. Strzela małymi światełkami na twoją skórę i osłabia cebulki, przez co włosy odrastają znacznie wolniej – tłumaczy, włączając urządzenie i przejeżdżając nim przez gładką część swojego ramienia, by pokazać, jakie emanuje światła.

Louis jest zahipnotyzowany po raz kolejny, zachwycony powolnym, głębokim głosem Harry’ego i sposobem, w jaki przemienia laserowy depilator w najlepszą rzecz na świecie, nawet jeśli to kompletna bzdura. Harry kiwa głową i uśmiecha się, wyłączając go oraz odkładając na miejsce.

– Więc, tak, całkiem fajnie. Możesz użyć go na jakiejkolwiek części swojego ciała, na jakiej tylko zechcesz. – Uśmieszek wpełza na jego usta, a oczy pobłyskują w stronę kamery. – Louisie Tomlinsonie, jeśli to oglądasz, mógłbyś użyć go na swojej małej fretce nad górną wargą – mruczy, chichocząc przez swój własny żart.

Louis unosi swoją dłoń do twarzy tak szybko, że niemal się nią uderza i prędko przejeżdża palcami po brodzie. Harry przechodzi do następnego produktu, a Louis zatrzymuje wideo, odrobinę zraniony.

Jego włosy na twarzy zrobiły się całkiem długie, racja, mógłby się ogolić. Ale to nie znaczy, że Harry musiał wspomnieć o tym przed – Louis klika na kanał Harry’ego – _dziewięcioma milionami_ subskrybentów. Louis sapie i zamyka laptopa, odrzucając kołdrę, a potem depcząc ku łazience. Mamrocze gniewnie sam do siebie, kiedy rozsmarowuje krem do golenia na całej swojej twarzy i namacza golarkę, goląc się do czysta.

Spogląda na siebie w lustrze, kiedy kończy i gapi się we własne oczy. Na jednym z jego policzków, w miejscu, gdzie się zaciął, jest mała kropelka krwi, więc przyciska ostro kciuk do rany, pochylając swoją głowę. Nie może sam w siebie uwierzyć. Właśnie ściął swoją brodę, nad którą pracował przez miesiące, dla kogoś, z kim ani razu nie rozmawiał.

Pieprzyć go. Ma crusha.

*

Decyduje się kontynuować grę, którą zaczął na swoim kanale już jakiś czas temu, w większości dlatego, że utknął w pewnym momencie w The Last of Us, a naprawdę musi coś dzisiaj wstawić, co z kolei oznacza, że potrzebuje czegoś na szybko.

– Jak leci, tu Louis. – Wyszczerza się w stronę kamery. Ma nadzieję, że nikt nie będzie na tyle spostrzegawczy  i nie zda sobie sprawy, że ogolił całą swoją twarz godzinę  temu dla Harry’ego pieprzonego Stylesa. Wie, że całkiem spora liczba osób subskrybuje go tylko dlatego, że sądzą, iż jest uroczy i wie, że podoba im się, kiedy jest ogolony, a jego włosy są miękkie, tak jak dzisiaj. Zazwyczaj nie przejmuje się ich zdaniem, ale teraz jest inaczej. To nie ma nic wspólnego z Harrym.

– Dzisiaj ruszamy dalej z Outlastem, głównie dlatego, że nie byłem w stanie zrobić żadnych postępów w Last of Us i jestem leniwym sukinsynem. W każdym razie, zaczynajmy!

Gra zaczyna się w momencie, w którym skończył ostatnim razem, kilka miesięcy temu. Przez chwilę jest zdezorientowany swoim celem, ale kiedy sobie go przypomina, jest już dobrze, gra z łatwością i panuje nad każdym ruchem, który musi wykonać.

Gra koncertuje się na dziennikarzu, który włamuje się do opuszczonego zakładu dla obłąkanych, by go sprawdzić i przypadkowo znajduje złego duchownego, który torturuje i przeprowadza okropne eksperymenty na wszystkich pacjentach. Jest dużo flaków, przekleństw i nagości, więc to definitywnie typ gry dla Louisa.

Wciąż piszczy jak mała dziewczynka, kiedy coś wyskakuje mu na ekran i chowa się za swoim kontrolerem do XBoxa, dopóki zagrożenie nie odejdzie. Większość filmiku spędza na skakaniu, przeklinaniu i przyrzekaniu, że kurewsko nienawidzi tej gry, bo jest serio dość przerażająca.

W tym momencie ściga go coś w stylu ogromnego mutanta, kompletnie nagiego, dzierżącego w dłoni duży, drewniany kij golfowy. W grze można tylko uciekać i się chować, nie ma opcji walki, więc Louis zmusza swojego bohatera do wskoczenia do pustej szafki i wyglądania na ogromną kreaturę przez maleńką szparkę.

– Jezusie, jest brzydki – mamrocze do siebie, pochylając się bliżej ekranu, by móc lepiej mu się przyjrzeć. To coś spogląda w jego kierunku, przez co Louis się wzdryga i przybliża kamerę, którą trzyma jego bohater. – Przypomina trochę Harry’ego Stylesa, tak sądzę – mamrocze z uśmieszkiem. – Ale z o wiele, wiele mniejszą ilością włosów. Malutki penis, wstyd. Oczekiwałem po Harrym, że będzie miał odrobinę większego – mruczy, przechylając głowę, jakby badał kutasa potwora.

Nawet niecałą sekundę później mutant wyważa drzwi szafki i go z niej wyciąga, a Louis wrzeszczy, przyciskając wszystkie guziki na kontrolerze i próbując się wydostać. W końcu potwór go zabija, a Louis wzdycha, kiedy wraca do swojego ostatniego checkpointu.  

– Wydaje mi się, że to wszystko, co moje serce może znieść w tym tygodniu, ludzie, dostanę kiedyś przez tę grę zawału. Tak czy siak, dziękuję za oglądanie, jak zawsze, mam nadzieję, że wam się podobało! – kończy ze swoim tradycyjnym outro, po czym wyłącza kamerę, przesyłając wszystko do swojego komputera, żeby zacząć edycję. Jest pewien, że zostawi ten fragment o kutasie Harry’ego, bo jeśli Harry jest jak reszta kolesi, to niezbyt mu się to spodoba.

Po półtorej godziny wideo jest gotowe do wstawienia, więc Louis tweetuje, by poinformować wszystkich, że właśnie się przetwarza. Do ostatniego tweeta dodaje link do filmiku, kiedy jest już gotowy, po czym zamyka aplikację i wylogowuje się ze wszystkiego, jak to robi zawsze, gdy tylko pojawia się jego nowy materiał. Według zasady daje sobie dwadzieścia cztery godziny, a dopiero potem sprawdza media społecznościowe, bo tym sposobem nie siedzi i nie czyta każdego pojedynczego komentarza, kiedy te napływają.

Robi sobie chińską zupkę miskę makaronu i zabiera ją do łóżka, samemu kuląc się na nim razem z laptopem i filmem na Netflixie. Zasypia w swoim małym, smutnym kokonie, z wciąż włączonym światłem w kuchni i filmem, lecącym na laptopie.

*

Budzi się i zastaje go istne piekło. Najwidoczniej każdy odebrał jego komentarz o Harrym w zły sposób.

Zamiast skupić się na jego wspaniałym spostrzeżeniu o rozmiarze kutasa Harry’ego, ludzi o wiele bardziej obchodzi to, że Louis najwyraźniej myśli o jego penisie wystarczająco często, by już w jakiś sposób go sobie wyobrażać. Louis czuje się upokorzony, ponieważ, o ile naprawdę odrobinę myślał o kutasie Harry’ego, tak, niespecjalnie chce, by wszyscy o tym mówili.

Cały dzień chodzi z tego powodu smutny, modląc się do kogokolwiek, żeby Harry przypadkiem nie sądził, że to rzeczywiście to miał na myśli. Już jest beznadziejny jeśli chodzi o sytuację z Harrym, nie potrzebuje pogarszać jej jeszcze bardziej.

Idzie na lunch ze swoim przyjacielem, Liamem, który jest codziennym vloggerem, żeby spróbować i pokazać ludziom, że niczym się nie przejmuje i że wcale nie jest gotowy podłożyć się pod najbliższy kamień i pozwolić mu się zmiażdżyć.

Liam bezgranicznie wierzy w cały ten zdrowy i fitnessowy bullsht i zabiera Louisa do jakiegoś dziwnego, hipsterskiego miejsca. Nagrywa przez cały czas, tak jak zawsze, ale Louis zdążył się już przyzwyczaić. Liam nie byłby Liamem, jeśli nie miałby w swojej dłoni Canona i uśmiechu przyklejonego do twarzy.

Pod koniec dnia czuje się odrobinę źle, ponieważ Liam będzie miał dość dużo do edytowania. Gdziekolwiek by nie poszli, przynajmniej jedna osoba podchodziła do Louisa, by spytać o niego i Harry’ego. Za każdym razem uśmiechał się krzywo i mówił, że nigdy nawet z tym kolesiem bezpośrednio nie rozmawiał, po czym odsyłał fana ze zdjęciem lub czymkolwiek i odwracał się do Liama, mamrotając do niego, żeby to wyciął, zanim wrzuci filmik.

Nawet Liam wyłączył na chwilę kamerę i spytał, czy Louis rzeczywiście czuje coś do Harry’ego. A ponieważ kamera była wyłączona i tylko dlatego, że kamera była wyłączona, Louis pozwolił sobie przytaknąć. Liam przyjął to bez żadnego pytania, dlatego Louis jest tak, tak wdzięczny za posiadanie przyjaciela, który nie wtarga w jego prywatne życie jak reszta i kiedy Liam podrzuca go później do domu, wysyła mu szybką wiadomość z podziękowaniem, chociaż normalnie nigdy nie robi.

Liam odpowiada uśmiechniętą buźką, a kilka minut potem wysyła pytanie, czy myślał trochę więcej o kutasie Harry’ego. Louis mówi mu, żeby się odpierdolił i idzie do swojego komputera, zakładając słuchawki, włączając kamerę i kończąc The Last of Us.

Zajmuje mu to kilka godzin i po wszystkim jest padnięty, więc zapisuje wszystko na komputerze, by edytować to później, po czym idzie prosto do łóżka. Wpada w swoją nocną rutynę, podczas której wyszukuje nowe, stworzone przez ludzi zdjęcia siebie i Harry’ego. Wmawia sobie, że to tylko po to, by uspokoić swój umysł po zakończeniu gry, by zapomnieć o Joelu i Ellie, i najbardziej gównianym zakończeniu najwspanialszej gry.

Wpada na rysunek, na którym obciąga Harry’emu i natychmiast decyduje, że to idealny czas, żeby pójść spać, więc wyłącza swój telefon i wciska głowę pod poduszkę w nadziei, że udusi się podczas snu.

*

Tydzień później jest o wiele ciszej. Zbyt cicho.

Harry wstawia swoje wideo, w którym opowiada o jego ulubionych sposobach na odstresowanie i zrelaksowanie się w domu i nie wspomina ani słowem o Louisie. Louis ogląda filmik od początku po raz drugi, tylko żeby się upewnić i kończy z uczuciem zawodu  u dołu brzucha.

Czy Harry wziął jego komentarz o kutasie tak bardzo do siebie? Czy Louis posunął się za daleko i sprawił, że poczuł się niekomfortowo? Nie ma żadnego innego pomysłu, dlaczego Harry nic by o tym nie powiedział. Louis jest pewien, że dostał tak dużo tweetów i komentarzy o nim, jak sam dostał o Harrym. Poza tym to wszystko, o czym ich „shipperzy” byli w stanie mówić przez całe ostatnie dnie. Louis odsuwa te myśli na bok, zanim przez nie oszaleje, wystarczająco przekonany, że Harry teraz go nienawidzi.

Louisowi wreszcie udaje się wytaszczyć z łóżka i skierować pod prysznic, ponieważ za godzinę ma do zrobienia swoje codwutygodniowe live show i niezbyt chce wyglądać, jakby właśnie wypełzł w tym celu z kanalizacji.

Spędza odrobinę za dużo czasu pod prysznicem na dalszym martwieniu się Harrym, stojąc z opuszczoną głową pod natryskiem i pozwalając, by jego mokre włosy przyklejały mu się do twarzy, aż nie przypomina sobie, że bierze prysznic z jakiegoś powodu. Wtedy pośpiesza się, naprawdę myje włosy i ciało, po czym wychodzi szybko z kabiny.

Jego włosy wciąż są lekko wilgotne, kiedy siada przed monitorem, trzy minuty później niż miał w planach zacząć live. Jego fani już zdążyli się nauczyć, by mimo wszystko oczekiwać, że trochę się spóźni i wie, że nie będą na niego źli.

Wciska przycisk, żeby przejść na live i czeka, aż się zacznie, robiąc miny do swojej kamerki internetowej, dopóki ludzie na sekcji chatu nie zaczynają reagować i wie, że mogą już go zobaczyć.

– Hej wszystkim! – szczebiocze, machając do komputera. Już widzi mnóstwo komentarzy na temat Harry’ego i tej całej sprawy z Larrym, ale ma zamiar z całych cholernych sił to ignorować.

– Mam nadzieję, że nie tęskniliście za bardzo od mojego ostatniego liveshow, wydaje się, jakby był wieki temu. Dwa tygodnie to długo! – mamrocze, patrząc jak chat wybucha z nadmiaru wiadomości o tym, jak bardzo im go brakowało. ­ – Będę na VidConie na weekend za dwa tygodnie, jeśli ktokolwiek z was się tam wybiera. Jeśli nie, to powinniście, ponieważ to dużo zabawy, no i, ten, ja tam będę – mówi, jakby to był jedyny powód, dla którego muszą kupić bilet.

Za każdym razem podczas live shows czuje się odrobinę dziwnie, ponieważ jest sam w swoim domu i ma jednostronną rozmowę ze swoim komputerem. To różni się od nagrywania filmików, ponieważ wtedy ma przynajmniej słuchawki i jest pogrążony w grze, ale teraz gada sam do siebie, czekając kilka sekund na odpowiedzi i jedzie dalej.

– Nie mam za wiele do opowiedzenia o tym tygodniu, serio. O czym chcecie pogadać? – Zdaje sobie sprawę ze swojego błędu tak szybko, jak tylko słowa opuszczają jego usta, nawet jeszcze przed tym, jak zaczynają pojawiać się komentarze.

Większość z nich to po prostu LARRY z niezliczoną ilością wykrzykników, kilka odnosi się do kutasa Harry’ego z dużą liczbą mrugających emotek. Sumiennie ignoruje te wiadomości i szuka tych, które nie są o Harrym, aż zauważa jedną o grze.

\- _Jaka gra, w którą miałeś okazję zagrać, jest twoją ulubioną_ _?_ – czyta na głos, mrucząc do siebie cicho i przesuwając się na swoim fotelu w przód i w tył, podczas gdy myśli nad odpowiedzią. – Tak właściwie, to jest nią jedna, której jeszcze nie opublikowałem. Skończyłem ją jakiś czas temu, ale poczekam, aż skończę wszystkie serie, zanim to wstawię. Nazywa się Until Dawn – tłumaczy z oczami wciąż przyklejonymi do chatu. Wydaje się, że nikogo nie obchodzi gra, o której opowiada, wszyscy wciąż wysyłają wiadomości o Larrym. Louis zaczyna się irytować, ponieważ przyszedł rozmawiać o swoim kanale o grach i jego życiu, czy cokolwiek, nie o Harrym lub jego kutasie.

Jest w stanie ignorować to jeszcze przez chwilę, ale w końcu warczy, bo poprosił ludzi o zadawanie pytań, a jedyną rzeczą, jaką widzi, są komentarze na temat Larry’ego. Ma już tego serdecznie dosyć, naprawdę, ponieważ to wszystko, o czym może myśleć przez ostatnie tygodnie i ci wszyscy ludzie, których nawet nie zna, całkiem obrazowo opisują te rzeczy. Harry ruszył dalej, a Louis ma dość.

– Słuchajcie – mówi wreszcie, piorunując wzrokiem kamerkę. ­– Czas skończyć to wszystko z Harrym. To już nie jest śmieszne. Larry to największy  _bullshit,_  o jakim tylko słyszałem – syczy. Prawdopodobnie jest trochę ostry, ale ma już tego powyżej uszu. ­– Wszyscy macie jakieś popierdolone urojenia i całość zaszła za daleko.

Traci znaczną ilość oglądających w kilku następnych minutach, ale to go nie powstrzymuje. Dobrze. Być może teraz te wiadomości ustaną.

Tyle że nie ustają. Ludzie zaczynają pisać, jakby sądzili, że Louis wcale tego nie przeczyta, wysyłają wiadomości na chacie o tym, że nie mogą uwierzyć, iż właśnie to powiedział. Widzi znacznie więcej pytań o jego kanał i tego typu rzeczy, ale zdaje sobie sprawę, że jest zbyt zirytowany, by to kontynuować.

– Cóż, myślę, że w tym miejscu skończymy – wzdycha. Kuli się, kiedy zauważa, że całość trwała tylko niewiele ponad pół godziny, ale teraz jest zbyt późno, by odwołać swoje słowa. ­– Przepraszam, że było tak krótko, ale, uh, jestem zajętym kolesiem, wiecie. Widzimy się za tydzień na YouTube i tydzień po tym tutaj! Pa!

Klika, żeby zatrzymać transmisję i zamyka stronę, upewniając się, że nikt nie może go już zobaczyć, nim opuszcza z łoskotem głowę na blat. Skomle w bólu, kiedy jego czoło nawiązuje kontakt z drewnem, a potem powoli podnosi głowę i pociera bolące miejsce.

Świetnie, teraz nie tylko kompletnie wyłączył Harry’ego z ich nieszkodliwego droczenia się, ale jeszcze uraził sporą liczbę własnych fanów. Idzie na Twittera, żeby ocenić szkody, zauważając, że wielu ludzi jest po prostu dotkniętych tym, jaki był niemiły.

Prawdopodobnie nie powinien był mówić, że mają urojenia, tak, ale nie może naprawdę winić się za zamknięcie tej sprawy. Tyle że kiedy kładzie się tej nocy do łóżka, uderza w niego bolesny brak fanartów z nim i Harrym, brak nowych, uroczych, krótkich historyjek o ich dwójce, wstawianych jako screenshoty z Tumblra. Louis zasypia z nadzieją, że być może chociaż Harry jest szczęśliwy, że wreszcie wszystko ucichło, jednocześnie zastanawiając się, co by się stało, gdyby tego nie zrobił. 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

– Hej wszystkim, tutaj Harry!

Louis osuwa się na swoim fotelu i wzdycha, kiedy filmik Harry’ego zaczyna się jego uroczym, krótkim intro, a przy okazji bezwstydnie ślini się na widok jego klatki piersiowej, którą można dojrzeć przez to, że ten nie przejmował się zapięciem kilku górnych guzików swojej koszuli. Tym razem, na rzecz wideo, znajduje się w swojej kuchni, która jest jasna, przyjemna i schludna jak on sam. Louis człapie do swojej własnej kuchni i kuli się; na kuchence od kilku dni stoją garnki, a niemal każda szafka jest otwarta, ukazując niedbale wsadzone do środka naczynia i talerze.

– W tym tygodniu pokażę wam moje trzy ulubione przepisy na smoothie. Pierwsze jest dla wszystkich lubiących słodkości, to zuchwałe, małe bananowo–kakaowe smoothie.

Louis spogląda z powrotem na lecący na jego ekranie filmik i przyłapuje się na tym, jak bardzo pogrążony jest w przepisie na koktajl, patrząc na ogromne dłonie Harry’ego pracujące nad pełnym kubkiem jogurtu i zamrożonym bananem. Nie ma zielonego pojęcia, dlaczego w ogóle to ogląda, nie słyszał nic o tym, żeby Harry wspomniał o nim tutaj choć raz. Zauważył link, kiedy tylko otworzył Twittera i po prostu w niego kliknął, ponieważ jest słaby i lubi sobie dogadzać i Harry prawdopodobnie go nienawidzi, ale to nie znaczy, że Louis nie może sobie obejrzeć, jak ten robi trzy różne smoothies.

Już skończony koktajl ma jasnobrązowy kolor i wygląda na gęsty, a Harry mruczy z zadowoleniem, kiedy wciska słomkę w szklankę i bierze łyka. Louis zdeterminowanie nie wpatruje się w jego usta, zamiast tego usilnie gapiąc się w jego błyszczące oczy.

– Absolutnie przepyszne, superzdrowe i łatwe do zrobienia. O co więcej można prosić? – szczerzy się Harry. – Nie ma niczego bardziej zielonego jak kolejne smoothie, które chcę wam pokazać. Będziecie potrzebowali odrobinę szpinaku, trochę włoskiej kapusty i wybranego przez was smaku zielonego soku.

Louis stroi miny i odpływa myślami, ponieważ jest pewien, że nigdy nie będzie potrzebował tych informacji. Po raz kolejny patrzy na dłonie Harry’ego podczas pracy, podziwiając, z jak wielką gracją poruszają się jego długie, chude palce. Louis chce zobaczyć je w innej sytuacji, raczej tej, która dotyczy jego własnego tyłka, ale zatrzyma sobie tę myśl na inny dzień.

– Zmieszajcie wszystko i gotowe. – Harry podsumowuje drugie smoothie, wlewając je w wysoką szklankę, tak jak zrobił to poprzednim razem i wkładając w niego nową słomkę. Bierze łyka i kiwa głową w stronę kamery, połykając z uśmiechem. ­– Uwielbiam je. Robię go dla siebie prawie codziennie – przyznaje, wzruszając ramionami i odstawiając naczynie obok tego wcześniej skończonego napoju.

– Okej, ostatnie smoothie na dzisiaj jest dość owocowe i bardzo, bardzo smaczne. Jest dobre na wczesnopopołudniową przekąskę, ponieważ dostarcza dużo energii i poprawia nastrój – tłumaczy Harry, zbierając w międzyczasie potrzebne składniki.

Louis zastanawia się, czy Harry nie jest przypadkiem zawsze na tych poprawiaczach nastroju lub przynajmniej nie jest na nich przed kamerą, ponieważ wydaje się być nieskończenie tryskający życiem.

Louis ogląda, jak Harry sieka i obiera różnorakie owoce oraz kilka warzyw, wrzucając je wszystkie do blendera. Na to sypie rodzaj jakiegoś proszku, który, jak twierdzi, jest dostępny w każdym sklepie i zachwyca się tym, jak dobry jest on dla twojego poziomu energii i nawet Louis zaczyna rozważać, czy nie spróbować, dopóki nie przypomina sobie, że nienawidzi tego rodzaju zdrowego gówna i wolałby być zepsutą, małą dziwką przez resztę swojego życia niż zniżyć się do użycia wzmacniającego energię superproszku.

– I wychodzi ci to – mruczy Harry, wlewając smoothie do jednej ze swoich ładnych szklanek i wkładając kolejną słomkę. Bierze długiego łyka, po czym wyszczerza się szeroko do kamery, odkładając szklankę z być może zbyt wielką ekscytacją. – Już czuję tę energię. Kocham go. Może naprawdę ci pomóc na ulicy lub pod pościelą*, wiecie, jeśli macie w zwyczaju  _myśleć o tego typu rzeczach._

Wydaje się rozumieć, jak beznadziejnym jest to żartem tak szybko, jak tylko go wypowiada, ale jednocześnie nie pozwala mu się powstrzymać. Louis czuje się, jakby zaraz miał się skurczyć i zniknąć, kiedy Harry śmieje się i mówi dalej.

– To było okropne. Zastanawiałem się przez dwa tygodnie i to było najlepsze, co wymyśliłem. Oh, dobra. Jeśli podobało wam się wideo, zostawcie łapkę w górę, komentarz i zasubskrybujcie…

Louis wycisza resztę outra Harry’ego i zapada się w swoim krześle, czując mieszankę upokorzenia i ulgi, umiejscowionych gdzieś w jego brzuchu. Więc Harry nie nienawidzi go po tym wszystkim, po prostu myślał nad odpowiedzią. Na domiar złego sądzi, że Louis myśli o jego kutasie, co jest… w porządku. Louis może to znieść.

Czuje się trochę winny za takie potraktowanie fanów w ostatnim tygodniu, ponieważ wie, że oni tylko dobrze się bawili. Jednak nie będzie Louisem Tomlinsonem, jeśli nie będzie uparty jak cholera i aktualnie nie widzi w swoich najbliższych planach na przyszłość przeprosin.

Przełącza swój komputer w tryb uśpienia i idzie do kuchni sprawdzić, czy nie ma żadnych bananów, ponieważ to Liam zrobił jego zakupy w tamtym tygodniu w wyniku przegranego zakładu i definitywnie wygląda na to, że kupił wszystko w nadziei, że Louis zacznie się sobą zajmować. Ku jego zaskoczeniu, znajduje kiść tylko trochę brązowawych bananów i nie zdaje sobie ani trochę sprawy z tego, co robi, dopóki nie wkłada jednego do zamrażarki i marszczy na siebie brwi. Pierwsze smoothie Harry’ego wyglądało dobrze, okej, Louis tylko chce trochę spróbować. To dlatego, że ma coś do czekolady i na pewno nie przez Harry’ego. Powtarza to sobie kilka razy, po czym zatrzaskuje drzwiczki zamrażarki, ponieważ to właśnie przez Harry’ego i nigdy tego nie przeboleje.

*

Louis siada na łóżku z sapnięciem i spogląda w zawieszone na jego drzwiach lustro, by upewnić się, że jego włosy nie są rozczochrane. Na statywie przed nim znajduje się kamera i założył nawet schludną, czarną koszulkę, zamiast tej swojej pełnej dziur i plam bluzy z kapturem. Pościelił swoje łóżko, wypchnął wszystkie rupiecie z zasięgu kamery i podniósł żaluzje, żeby wpuścić do pokoju trochę naturalnego światła, próbując sprawić tym wrażenie, jakby żył w czystości.

– Co tam, tu Louis. – Szczerzy się w kierunku kamery, klaskając przed sobą dłońmi. – Dzisiejszego ranka zdałem sobie sprawę, że, wiecie, nigdy tak naprawdę nie siadłem i z wami nie pogadałem, jak to robi mnóstwo innych YouTuberów i chciałem zrobić to dzisiaj, ponieważ chcę, żebyście mnie poznali – tłumaczy, zanim jego wyraz twarzy się nie zmienia i nie wywraca oczami. – I, taa, okej, nie zrobiłem żadnych postępów w Outlascie i skończyłem Last of Us w ostatnim tygodniu. Więc zamiast gier, dzisiaj poszedłem na Twittera i poprosiłem was o zadawanie mi pytań, z których kilka wybiorę i na nie odpowiem – mruczy, podnosząc swój telefon z materaca obok jego kolan, by otworzyć Twittera.

Tweetnął z prośbą o pytania niecałą godzinę temu i do tego czasu zebrała się ich całkiem niezła liczba. Wiele z nich wspomina o Larrym, więc przewija je, szukając tych bardziej niewinnych.

– Gabby @loupsandhirry chce wiedzieć:  _jeśli mógłbyś być jakimkolwiek bohaterem z gry, kim byś był? –_  Ucicha i myśli przez chwilę, muskając przy tym swój podbródek kciukiem i palcem wskazującym. – To dobre pytanie, Gabby. Wydaje mi się, że wybiorę Joela z Last of Us, nawet jeśli nie zgadzam się z tym, co zrobił pod koniec gry. Taa, byłbym nim i zrobiłbym to samo, tylko Ellie powiedziałbym coś innego, bo to, co zrobił on, było totalnym gównem. Tak czy siak – mamrocze, szukając następnego pytania.

– Dawn @stripperlouis, interesująca nazwa, muszę przyznać, jest ciekawy: _kto jest twoim bohaterem?_  Prosto z grubej rury, Dawn, lubię to. Myślę, że moim bohaterem jest prawdopodobnie David Beckham, mówiąc szczerze. I nie wydaje mi się, żebym musiał to nawet tłumaczyć. Ten koleś jest legendą. W porządku, zmieniając temat – chichocze, wzruszając ramionami i przewijając dalej kilka tweetów, zanim znajduje kolejny dobry.

– Tanisha @harrylikeslouisbutt pyta:  _kto jest twoim ulubionym YouTuberem?_ Muszę przyznać, że obecnie mam obsesje na punkcie Harry’ego – robi dla dramatycznego efektu przerwę, patrząc z uśmieszkiem w kamerę – wroetoshawa. Jest świetnym graczem – mówi, entuzjastycznie potakując. Wie, że jego fani będą teraz wariować i decyduje się tak to zostawić.

– Christina @what–happened–in–wellington pyta:  _jeśli byłbyś zwierzęciem, to którym?_ Lwem, bezsprzecznie – mówi natychmiast, starając się brzmieć poważnie, chociaż i tak pozwala, by na jego usta wkradł się mały uśmiech. – Świetne włosy, bardzo tajemniczy, bardzo silny. Chciałbym być lwem. I sądzę, że miałbym niezły ryk – decyduje, biorąc głęboki wdech, odchylając swoją głowę i rycząc najgłośniej, jak tylko może. – Nieźle – podsumowuje, kiwając głową w stronę kamery i śmiejąc się, kiedy spogląda na telefon po następne pytanie.

– Jass @secretlarryrendezvous pyta:  _jaka jest różnica między obwodem twojego tyłka a talii?_ A moim pytaniem jest, dlaczego macie obsesję na punkcie mojego tyłka? Ludzie i te ich zachcianki – wzdycha, podnosząc się z łóżka i obracając tak, żeby jego tyłek był w kadrze. Ma na sobie joggery, które całkiem przylegają do jego ciała, a jego koszulka otula biodra wystarczająco mocno, żeby ukazać zaokrąglenie jego pleców aż do tyłka. – Gdzie jest moja talia, tutaj? Wydaje mi się, że Lottie raz mi powiedziała, że tu – mruczy, łapiąc dłońmi ciało tuż pod żebrami i zjeżdżając nimi w dół swoich bioder. – Nie mogę uwierzyć, że właśnie zrobiłem to na nagraniu – śmieje się, potrząsając głową i siadając z powrotem.

– Juliet @louismytinyson chce wiedzieć:  _jak dobrze twerkujesz?_  Jezusie, cóż, przypuszczam, że jeśli już pokazałem swój tyłek światu, trochę twerkowania nikomu nie zaszkodzi, nie? – Wywraca oczami i wyszczerza się, wstając, odwracając się bokiem do kamery oraz robiąc płytki przysiad. – Nie mam najlepszej techniki, więc po prostu zrobię to tak. – Wzrusza ramionami, kilka razy zaczynając eksperymentalnie kołysać biodrami, zanim nie łapie rytmu. Później, podczas edycji, doda do tego jakąś sprośną piosenkę, ale teraz jedynie nuci pod nosem melodię, do której się rusza. Kończy wyrzucając parę razy biodra w powietrze i wypinając swój tyłek, nim może dalej kontynuować, śmiejąc się za bardzo, żeby być w stanie chociaż prosto stać.

– To absolutnie wystarczające – decyduje, siadając z powrotem na łóżku i łapiąc oddech. – Dobra, znajdźmy kolejny tweet – mamrocze bardziej do siebie, zanim uśmiech nie schodzi z jego ust, a sam się nie prostuje.

– Harry @Harry_Styles wysłał mi pytanie – mówi nieznacznie zaskoczony. Czuje, jak ciepło rozprzestrzenia się na jego policzkach na charakter pytania, ale wie, że każdy zobaczy ten tweet do czasu, aż wstawi filmik i wyjdzie na cipę, jeśli teraz go pominie, więc wzdycha i się za niego bierze. –  _Ulubiona pozycja w łóżku?_  Wysłane nawet razem z mrugającą buźką, bezczelnie. Wygląda na to, że nie jestem jedynym, który myśli o penisach innych ludzi, racja? – mamrocze, poruszając brwiami do kamery z uśmieszkiem, zanim nie przechodzi do następnego pytania.

– Dobra, to będzie ostatnie, tak sądzę. Danielle @shadylourry chce wiedzieć: _wolisz lizać czy być lizanym?**_ – Louis nie może powstrzymać rumieńców, rozkwitających z powodu pytania na jego policzkach, potrząsa głową w stronę podłogi, a chwilę później spogląda w górę na kamerę. – W porządku, okej, to Q and A robi się coraz gorsze, nie? – Potrząsa głową po raz kolejny i odkłada telefon na bok, mrugając porozumiewawczo w kierunku kamery oraz bezdźwięcznie, poruszając tylko ustami, w ramach odpowiedzi wymawia drugą część pytania.

– I na tym jak dla mnie zakończymy to wideo. Jeśli wam się podobało, proszę, zostawcie łapki w górę, zostawcie komentarz pod spodem i zasubskrybujcie, jeśli jeszcze tego nie zrobiliście! Widzimy się w następnym tygodniu – mówi radośnie, wyciągając rękę, by wyłączyć kamerę.

Wzdycha, kiedy opada z powrotem na łóżko, gapiąc się w sufit i pytając siebie samego, czy naprawdę ma zamiar wstawić ten filmik. Ostatecznie decyduje, że tak, naprawdę ma zamiar to zrobić, ponieważ nie tylko pokazał swój tyłek i ciało, ale trochę poprzekomarzał się też z Harrym. Wszystko jest w porządku.

*

Reakcje na wideo następnego dnia są niesamowite. Cały twitter jest pełen gifów i zdjęć tego, jak próbuje twerkować lub nazywa Harry’ego zboczeńcem. Ludzie szaleją z powodu powrotu Larry’ego, ale przede wszystkim zarzucają Louisowi, że kłamał, mówiąc na niego „bullshit”. Harry nie napisał niczego odkąd tweetnął do Louisa, ale zaobserwował go, co jest czymś nowym. Dotychczas nie obserwowali się ani nie subskrybowali nawzajem i kiedy Louisa sprawdza YouTube, zauważa, że Harry nie dał mu suba, ale polubił jego Q and A.

Louis nie do końca wie, jak ma się z tym czuć. Nie jest pewien, czy flirtują, ale z pewnością tak to wygląda. Nie ma zielonego pojęcia, jakie są plany Harry’ego, jeśli w ogóle jakieś ma, i ani trochę nie podoba mu się brak pewności odnośnie do tego, co się wydarzy. Zazwyczaj łatwo upada i łatwo go zranić i sądzi, że Harry Styles ma szansę złamać jego niewielkie serce.

*

Louis budzi się przed dziewiątą rano następnego sobotniego poranka i wcale nie jest z tego powodu cholernie szczęśliwy.

Z jego telefonu na nocnej szafce rozbrzmiewa donośny dzwonek i Louis ma ochotę wywalić go przez okno, serio, ponieważ jest 8:52 rano w _sobotę_ i ktokolwiek dzwoni, naprawdę musi pragnąć śmierci.

– Halo? – odpowiada, nawet nie trudząc się siadaniem. Wciąż jest rozwalony na swoim brzuchu i zakopany pod kołdrą, jedna strona jego twarzy jest przyciśnięta do poduszki.

– Louis – mówi kobiecy głos, a Louis wzdycha. – Wstawaj. Teraz.

– Lottie – skomle, obracając się w swoim łóżku jak dziecko. – Czy ty wiesz, która jest kurwa godzina?

– Odpowiednia, by wytaszczyć swój tyłek z łóżka – odgryza się, na co Louis kwili jeszcze bardziej. – Słuchaj, nie będziesz tego żałował. Obejrzyj ostatni film Harry’ego.

– Dlaczego, na litość boską, miałbym to robić? – wzdycha Louis, teraz leżąc na swoich plecach z pościelą zaplątaną u nóg.

– Oh, cicho, nie udawaj, że wcale nie oglądasz każdego jego filmiku w tym samym dniu, kiedy tylko je wstawia – drwi.

– Nie oglądam! – Louis kłamie, podnosząc się. – Nie subskrybuję go i tym bardziej nie oglądam żadnego z jego głupich filmików.

– Louis, któregoś dnia wstawiłeś na snapa zdjęcie identycznego smoothie, na którego Harry opublikował przepis dosłownie kilka godzin wcześniej. Ja wiem, że oglądasz jego filmiki.

– Jak ty– okej, dobra, oglądam. Ale dzięki temu wiem, czy mnie w nich obraża!– próbuje. Niemal może usłyszeć niewzruszony wyraz twarzy Lottie.

– Okej. Po prostu obejrzyj filmik, dobra? – mówi, po czym się rozłącza. Co jest dość niegrzeczne. To ona zadzwoniła do niego, kiedy było jeszcze ciemno jak w dupie i zmusiła do obejrzenia głupiego filmiku, a potem miała czelność się rozłączyć. Louis sądzi, że może być tego ranka trochę dramatyczny.

Sięga po laptopa i niedbale go otwiera, wpisując hasło i klikając na YouTube tak szybko, jak tylko się włącza. Wyszukuje kanał Harry'ego i wybiera najnowszy filmik, który jest nazywany  _Trochę Ogłoszeń!!!_

Włącza dźwięk i opada na poduszki, słuchając głosu Harry'ego zamiast go oglądać. Jest zbyt wcześnie na jasność jego ekranu, nawet jeśli jest obniżona do końca.

– …wezmę udział w reklamach nowej linii do pielęgnacji skóry Sephory, co jest świetne! Nie byłbym w stanie dokonać żadnej z tych rzeczy bez was, więc naprawdę wam dziękuję – mówi Harry.

Louis nie ma bladego pojęcia, dlaczego Lottie tak desperacko chciała, żeby obejrzał to wideo, ponieważ niespecjalnie obchodzi go Harry występujący w jakichś reklamach makijażu.

– Jeszcze jedno ogłoszenie, zanim pójdę – kontynuuje moment później lekkim i szczęśliwym głosem.

Louis jest pewien, że mógłby najzwyczajniej w świecie wrócić do snu, po prostu słuchając go przez chwilę, nieważne o czym by mówił. Harry mógłby czytać mu powieść Stephena Kinga, a Louis i tak sądzi, że zasnąłby w mgnieniu oka, głos Harry'ego jest niesamowicie uspokajający.

– Jeśli planujecie pojawić się na VidConie w ten weekend, upewnijcie się, żeby zatrzymać się przy moim stoliku! Właśnie wczoraj potwierdziłem im swoją obecność, więc zdecydowanie podejdźcie się przywitać i zrobić kilka zdjęć, jeśli tam będziecie!

Louis jest na krawędzi snu, kiedy jego oczy gwałtownie się otwierają, wytrzeszczając na laptopa, nawet jeśli sprawia to, że bolą i zachodzą łzami.

Harry będzie na VidConie w ten weekend.  _Louis_  będzie na VidConie w ten weekend.

Wie, że jest mała szansa, że na siebie wpadną, ponieważ trudno spotkać kogokolwiek na VidConie, dopóki naprawdę go nie szukasz. Ale wystarczy jedynie świadomość, że tam będzie, że będą w tym samym budynku, żeby obudzić w brzuchu Louisa motylki. Koleś, którego Louis pragnie od tygodni, będzie dosłownie w tym samym miejscu co on przez calusieńki weekend, a Louis jest pewien, że zaraz zwymiotuje.

Siada z powrotem i sięga po swój telefon, łapiąc go i szybko odblokowując, żeby napisać  _do Lottie._

_Do Lottie: OMG_

_Od Lottie: Mówiłam!_

_Do Lottie: LOTTIE_

_Do Lottie: CO JA MAM ZROBIĆ_

_Od Lottie: Przeliżcie się i miejcie to już z głowy???_

Louis sapie we frustracji i upuszcza telefon na łóżko, przejeżdżając dłońmi po włosach kilka razy. Ustala, że Lottie musi pragnąć jego śmierci i natychmiast staje się najgorszą siostrą na świecie. Będzie musiał przekazać Fizzy dobre wieści następnym razem, kiedy ją spotka: teraz to ona jest jego ulubioną.

Po raz drugi tego ranka zdaje sobie sprawę, że jest nieziemsko dramatyczny, ale nie może nic na to poradzić. Tu chodzi o Harry'ego. Harry'ego Stylesa. Tego z włosami i z twarzą, i dołeczkami, i sutkami, i nogami, i Boże, Louis będzie w tak cholernie beznadziejnej sytuacji, jeśli wpadnie na niego na VidConie.

Nagle tydzień wydaje się być najdłuższym okresem czasu, przez jaki kiedykolwiek musiał na coś czekać.

–––––––––

*  _in the streets or in the sheets –_ totalnie lepiej to brzmi po angielsku.

**Chodzi o rimming, of course.

 

 


	4. 1/2

Kiedy wreszcie nadchodzi czwartek, Louis jest bardziej niż gotowy na to, że może przypadkowo wpaść na Harry’ego na VidConie. Wczoraj odbył się jego lot do Kalifornii i tego ranka obudził się w hotelu o wiele wcześniej, niż by tego chciał. Nie spiesząc się, wziął prysznic, ogarnął włosy na twarzy i takie tam, a ostatecznie zostawił przyjemny, niewielki zarost oraz czyste, miękkie włosy. Lottie ma zamiar przyjść do niego za pół godziny, żeby pomóc mu ułożyć włosy w tego łagodnego quiffa, którego już raz na nim wypróbowała, a on sam wybiera swoje najlepsze jeansy i najmniej pogniecioną koszulkę z walizki.

Czuje się całkiem nieźle, kiedy idzie już na konwent, jego włosy są w całości ułożone, a ubrania ładnie do siebie pasują. Przychodzi na swój panel trochę wcześniej i upewnia się, że cały zestaw markerów przeznaczonych do podpisywania autografów działa, już chwilę później wybierając spośród nich swojego ulubionego – granatowego – i decydując się zatrzymać go bliżej siebie niż resztę.

Niedługo później otwierają się drzwi, a fani zaczynają wpadać do środka – niektórzy z nich są przebrani, a jeszcze inni mają na sobie ubrania od ich ulubionych YouTuberów. Louis nie ma tylu gości, ile mają inni, wie o tym, ale kilku dobrych fanów zawsze przyjdzie po zdjęcie i autograf, i krótką rozmowę, o ile starczy na nią czasu. Tyler pieprzony Oakley jest tuż naprzeciwko jego stanowiska i wie, że PewDiePie’a też będzie można znaleźć gdzieś w pobliżu, więc to, że widzi tylko kilka setek ludzi przez cały dzień, ma sens. Mimo to każdy, kogo spotyka, jest dla niego miły i tylko parę zarumienionych, fangirlujących dziewczyn pyta o to, czy wpadł już na Harry’ego.

Louis poniekąd rozumie te delikatnie rozczarowane miny na ich twarzach, kiedy mówi, że nie, nie spotkał jeszcze Harry’ego, ponieważ z każdą minutą on sam ma coraz większą ochotę na niego wpaść. Wie, że gdzieś tutaj jest, ale nie ma pojęcia, gdzie jest jego panel ani kiedy się zjawi, tak sam jak i nie wie, czy w ogóle znajdują się na tym samym obszarze.

Ilość fanów w pomieszczeniu znacznie maleje, gdy tylko PewDiePie wchodzi na scenę, więc Louis uznaje to za idealną okazję do tego, by krótko się przejść i spróbować poznać jakichś ludzi.

Uważa, że pójście i rzucenie okiem na harmonogram, by dowiedzieć się, gdzie w tym momencie znajduje się Harry jest trochę słabe, więc przez chwilę wałęsa się po prostu po centrum konwentu z nadzieją, że wpadnie na kogokolwiek. Każdy wydaje się być zajęty, chociaż kilku znajomych, których poznał na przestrzeni lat, zatrzymuje się i mówi mu cześć.

Zjawia się i Mamrie Hart, która klepie go w tyłek, a potem zaczyna krótką rozmowę, już teraz planując nagranie odcinka You Deserve a Drink, gdy tylko następnym razem pojawi się w Londynie. Dostaje szansę niedługiej pogawędki z Markiplierem, zanim ten nie śpieszy na meet and greet w innym pokoju i tym samym zostawia Louisa po raz kolejny samego sobie.

Szatyn postanawia, że wycieczka do toalety przed powrotem na swój własny panel mu nie zaszkodzi, bo wypił już trochę tych darmowych butelek wody, a ma tam stać jeszcze przez kilka godzin. Kiedy wchodzi do łazienki, znajduje w niej tylko jedną osobę i kompletnie nie zwraca na nią uwagi, po prostu podchodzi do pisuaru, który znajduje się trochę dalej od tamtego kolesia.

Kończy swój biznes i zapina rozporek, ale kiedy się odwraca, chcąc podejść do zlewu, uderza w innego faceta, który nagle zjawił się na jego drodze.

– Kurwa, sorry, stary, nie wiedziałem, że tu będziesz – przeprasza, robiąc krok w tył i czekając, aż tamten się poruszy. Spogląda w górę, kiedy on ciągle stoi w jednym miejscu, a jego oczom ukazuje się nikt inny jak spuszczający na niego wzrok Harry Styles.

– To ty – mówi Harry, a Louis czuje, jak jego serce opada prosto do jego kutasa. Głos Harry’ego jest jeszcze głębszy na żywo i jest tak, tak śliczny, że Louis nie może robić nic innego, niż się gapić.

– Cholera, jesteś wysoki – komentuje dobitnie, robiąc jeszcze jeden krok do tyłu, dzięki czemu nie musi aż tak mocno zadzierać głowy, żeby na niego spojrzeć.

Harry nie jest tak bardzo wysoki, ale wystarczająco wysoki, żeby Louis czuł się przy nim trochę mały.

Obaj przez chwilę po prostu się w siebie wpatrują, jakby dopiero zdając sobie sprawę, że ten drugi naprawdę istnieje.

– Nienawidzę cię – mówią w tym samym czasie.

Louis mruga w zaskoczeniu, a Harry robi krok w jego stronę, przez moment intensywnie na niego patrząc.

Sekundę później obaj chichoczą, cofając się o krok od drugiego i bez spoglądania na siebie nawzajem, kierują do zlewów w tym samym momencie.

Myją ręce w ciszy, obaj niezwykle starannie, chcąc jak najbardziej przedłużyć ten moment. Louisowi podoba się uczucie ciepła znajdującego się tak blisko jego boku ciała Harry’ego i zdaje sobie sprawę, że teraz już wcale nie chce aż tak bardzo wracać na swój panel.

– Przepraszam za ten komentarz o prysznicu – przerywa wreszcie ciszę Harry, spoglądając w lustrze na Louisa. – Pachniesz, um, tak właściwie, to pachniesz całkiem dobrze.

Louis zerka na jego odbicie, a następnie przenosi wzrok na niego samego, czując, jak niewielki uśmiech usiłuje wstąpić na jego wargi.

– Dzięki. A ty nie wyglądasz jak zombie – mówi.

Harry po raz kolejny wypuszcza z siebie ten śliczny śmiech, a Louis uśmiecha się jak idiota, uważnie obserwując, jak dołeczek bruneta właśnie pojawia w policzku się na jego oczach.

Harry jest długi i smukły, i cudowny, ma łagodne, niewielkie biodra i umięśnione, ale wciąż szczupłe, małe uda. Jego czarne, obcisłe jeansy wyglądają jak namalowane i ma na sobie czerwoną, jedwabną koszulę w maleńkie, czarne ptaki, której kilka górnych guzików zostało rozpiętych – zapewne po to, by ukazywać jego gładką, pokrytą tuszem klatkę piersiową. Louis tak trochę chce się wgryźć w wytatuowane pod obojczykami ptaki, chce pozostawić siniaka w miejscu, w którym niesamowita szczęka Harry’ego łączy się z resztą tuż przy jego uchu.

Harry wydaje się myśleć podobnie, co dobrze się zapowiada. Patrzy na Louisa, jakby nie był w stanie uwierzyć, że jest prawdziwy. Louis zna to uczucie.

Nagle wydaje się, że są o wiele bliżej, niż byli jeszcze kilka minut wcześniej, chociaż Louis nawet nie drgnie, żeby się wycofać. Jego wzrok opada na usta Harry’ego, on sam bierze powolny oddech i pozwala swoim oczom nieśpiesznie powrócić na bruneta.

– Wygląda na to, że ta kokosowa pomadka, którą poleciłeś któregoś tygodnia, naprawdę działa – komentuje bez ogródek, przygryzając wargę i obserwując, jak Harry liże własną.

– Mogę cię pocałować? – pyta wreszcie.

Louis tylko potakuje bez cienia wątpliwości i gdy Harry naraz jest tuż przed nim, pozwala swoim powiekom opaść, a wargom złączyć się z tymi jego. Wszystko się zmienia i nagle Louis czuje wbijającą się w dolną część jego pleców krawędź zlewu i palce Harry’ego, które odnajdują jego biodra. Louis pozwala swoim dłoniom spocząć na klatce chłopaka, poznając w ten sposób jego miękką skórę. Nie może powstrzymać się od dodania odrobiny nacisku, tym samym nieznacznie wbijając w jego ciało swoje palce.

Harry przerywa pocałunek po kilku minutach, ale nie rusza się ani o krok, nie żeby Louis mu pozwolił, nawet jeśli by próbował.

– Chciałbyś, um, chciałbyś wrócić do mojego pokoju wieczorem? Po tym, jak to wszystko się skończy? – pyta.

Louis nie ma jutro panelu, jak i nie ma żadnych planów po dzisiejszym konwencie i musi ugryźć wnętrze swojego policzka, żeby nie zacząć skakać w górę i w dół z ekscytacji.

– Tak, okej – mamrocze, przechylając odrobinę w lewo swoją głowę i uśmiechając się do chłopaka.

Harry również odpowiada uśmiechem i ściska delikatnie jego biodra, ale chwilę później nacisk znika, a Louis czuje nagły chłód, gdy Harry robi krok do tyłu.

– Muszę wracać na swój panel – tłumaczy, wskazując kciukiem przez ramię na drzwi.

– Tak, tak, ja też – mówi Louis, odwracając się do lustra, by upewnić się, że jego włosy są okej, nawet jeśli Harry ich nie dotykał.

Wychodzą ramię w ramię, jednak już wkrótce muszą się rozdzielić, ponieważ Louis jest po jednej stronie centrum konwentu, a Harry po drugiej. Harry posyła mu na pożegnanie śliczny uśmiech i mrugnięcie, a Louis wraca na swój panel na trzęsących się kolanach.

Kiedy tylko ma zamiar usiąść, ktoś kopie tył jego nogi, przez co prawie się potyka. Ratuje się jedynie krawędzią stołu i rozgląda się dookoła, żeby powyrywać nogi z dupy komukolwiek, kto niemal wywrócił go na oczach całego konwentu. Kiedy dostrzega, że to tylko Lottie, relaksuje się, chociaż jej oczy wyglądają jakoś dziko, a ona sama sprawia wrażenie, jakby przybiegła tutaj z drugiego końca Kalifornii.

– Widziałam cię! – wytyka mu, dźgając go ostrym paznokciem w klatkę piersiową.

– Ow – narzeka Louis, pocierając łagodnie obolałe miejsce. – Widziałaś co?

– Jak wychodziłeś z łazienki z Harrym. Cholernym. Stylesem – burczy, podkreślając każde słowo szybkim kopniakiem w łydkę chłopaka.

– Lottie, odpieprz się – sapie, starając się jej oddać i zwyczajnie chowając po drugiej stronie swojego krzesła, kiedy ta z łatwością go blokuje.

– Rozmawiałeś z nim? Oczywiście, że z nim rozmawiałeś. Co powiedział? Naprawdę cię nienawidzi? – pyta, rezygnując z prób uderzenia go i zamiast tego wyglądając na oszalałą, jakby nie była w stanie uwierzyć, że jej brat pojednał się z Harrym Stylesem.

– Nie, nie nienawidzi mnie, on… – zatrzymuje się, z jakiegoś powodu czując, iż nie powinien mówić swojej małej siostrzyczce, że najprawdopodobniej będzie pieprzyć tej nocy Harry’ego Stylesa. – Powiedział, że dobrze pachnę. A ja powiedziałem, że nie wygląda jak zombie. To wszystko. – Wzrusza ramionami. Lottie patrzy na niego podejrzliwie, ale zostawia go w spokoju, uderzając jego ramię jeszcze tylko jeden, ostatni raz, zanim kieruje się na swój własny panel.

Louis wzdycha i pociera swój biceps, podczas gdy po raz kolejny siada i rysuje kutasy na stoliku tuż przed nim, dopóki ludzie znowu nie zaczynają się schodzić. Podpisuje jeszcze więcej autografów i robi jeszcze więcej zdjęć, odpowiada na jeszcze więcej pytań i gdy wszystko wreszcie dobiega końca, jedyne, czego pragnie, to pizza i trochę więcej pocałunków od Harry’ego.


	5. 2/2

Dopóki nie wraca do hotelu, nie bierze prysznica i nie zakłada jakichś wygodniejszych ubrań, nie zdaje sobie sprawy z tego, że nie ma pojęcia, gdzie znajduje się pokój Harry’ego i że nie ma jak się z nim skontaktować.

Opada na łóżko z wciąż wilgotnymi włosami, wchodzi na Twittera, wyszukuje konto Harry’ego i wreszcie daje mu follow back. Otwiera DM i wysyła mu wiadomość z pytaniem, gdzie jest jego pokój i kiedy powinien się pojawić.

_418 i możesz przyjść kiedy tylko zechcesz ;)_

Louis wywraca oczami, odpowiadając, że jest już w drodze, po czym zwleka się z łóżka i sięga po kartę do pokoju, zanim wychodzi. Żeby dostać się do pokoju Harry’ego, musi wejść na wyższe piętro i przejść przez korytarz, a kiedy już stoi przed jego drzwiami, lekko w nie puka.

Harry nie odpowiada od razu, więc Louis zaczyna wystukiwać kłykciami jakiś rytm, tańczy do swojej własnej muzyki i cicho nuci, przy okazji rozglądając się wokoło, by upewnić się, że nie ma nikogo w zasięgu wzroku.

Gdy chwilę później Harry otwiera drzwi, wyszczerzając się tak, że szerzej już chyba nie można, Louis pozwala swoim rękom z powrotem opaść po bokach. Nie może powstrzymać ciepła wkradającego się na jego policzki na widok uśmiechu chłopaka, chociaż sam odwzajemnia go spod swojej grzywki.

– Fajny taniec – chichocze Harry, odsuwając się na bok, żeby wpuścić Louisa do środka.

– Podglądałeś mnie przez wizjer, nie? Sprośnie – mamrocze w odpowiedzi Louis, wchodząc prosto do pokoju Harry’ego i krótko się po nim rozglądając. Wygląda dokładnie jak ten Louisa, chociaż może nieco bardziej schludnie, ale i tak czuje się niezręcznie i niezbyt wie, co robić. – Masz tu całkiem miło – komentuje, na co Harry wybucha śmiechem. Louis odrobinę się relaksuje, skopując buty i odwracając się twarzą do Harry’ego.

Wtedy właśnie uśmiech chłopaka znika, a Louis ponownie się napina, gdy Harry potrząsa głową.

– Przepraszam, powinienem był wziąć cię na jakąś randkę czy coś. To było zbyt pochopne z mojej strony – zmartwia się, niepewnie krzyżując na klatce piersiowej ramiona.

– Och, spokojnie. Jestem w sumie trochę głodny. Może zamówimy coś i obejrzymy film, a potem nazwiemy to pierwszą randką?

Rzecz w tym, że minęło naprawdę sporo, sporo czasu, odkąd na takowej był i nie wie, co robić. Bywał na randkach, pewnie, miał też wiele jednonocnych przygód z facetami spotkanymi w klubach. Tyle że to było lata temu, zanim stał się jeszcze osobą publiczną. I okej, może jest tylko graczem z kanałem na YouTubie, ale wciąż czuje, że ma wizerunek, który musi zachować i niekoniecznie chce, żeby Harry rozpowiadał wokoło plotki o tym, jak bardzo kiepski jest w randkowaniu.

Twarz Harry’ego łagodnieje, a on potakuje, sięgając dłonią do twarzy, by odgarnąć z niej włosy.

– To doby pomysł, tak – mamrocze.

Wyciąga dłoń, żeby złapać tę Louisa, po czym pociąga go za nią w stronę łóżka i puszcza, by móc na nie wskazać.

– Rozgość się, tak? I wybierz jakiś film w telewizji. Ja zadzwonię po obsługę. Na co masz ochotę?

– Ugh, możemy wziąć pizzę? – błaga Louis, ściskając dłońmi koszulkę Harry’ego i opierając swoje czoło o jego klatkę. – Wszystko, czego pragnąłem, odkąd tylko wyszedłem z konwentu, to pizza i jeśli jej nie dostanę, pewnie się rozpłaczę – ostrzega, spoglądając na Harry’ego z uniesionymi brwiami.

Harry śmieje się i kiwa głową, a jego oczy pobłyskują w sztucznym świetle pokoju.

 – Tak, jasne. Coś konkretnego?

– Pepperoni?

 **–** Takich mężczyzn właśnie lubię – wzdycha Harry, całując czoło Louisa, a następnie odchodząc od niego na kilka kroków, by dotrzeć do menu i hotelowego telefonu na biurku. Louis wspina się na łóżko i zakopuje głowę w stosie puszystych poduszek, przeglądając możliwe do wyboru filmy na telewizorze Harry’ego. Decyduje, że żaden z nich nie jest dobry i kończy się na wydymaniu warg w kierunku ekranu, dopóki Harry nie wraca do łóżka.

– Znalazłeś cokolwiek? – pyta, siadając obok Louisa i przekładając kilka poduszek na bok, żeby mu nie przeszkadzały.

Louis sapie i potrząsa głową, upuszczając pilot na kolana Harry’ego.

– Nie, nie ma niczego dobrego – wzdycha, delikatnie się przesuwając, dzięki czemu może oprzeć głowę o ramię chłopaka.

Spotkał go dosłownie kilka godzin temu, ale już czuje się przy nim tak komfortowo, że zamiast tego mógłby spokojnie pominąć film i za niego wyjść. To dość niepokojąca myśl.

– Hm. Może włączymy Netflix na moim laptopie? – proponuje Harry, na co Louis uśmiecha się w jego ramię.

– Ach, w takim razie stary Netflix and chill*?– droczy się, podnosząc wzrok na Harry’ego i poruszając swoimi brwiami.

– Na to wychodzi – chichocze Harry, uśmiechając się do niego przez moment, a później sięgając po laptopa z szuflady nocnej szafki. W trakcie zaburza wygodną pozycję Louisa, przez co ten skomle, ale ucisza się i łagodnieje, kiedy Harry wraca i otacza go ramieniem, tym samym przyciągając z powrotem bliżej siebie.

Louis przejmuje laptopa, kiedy Harry zdaje sobie sprawę, że ma teraz tylko jedną wolną rękę, i bezczelnie opiera łokieć na kroczu chłopaka, przewijając w dół stronę z propozycjami. Dłoń Harry’ego opada z ramion na jego biodro, a Louis klika na przypadkowy film, ponieważ coś mu się wydaje, że i tak nie będą go za bardzo oglądać.

Jedyną rzeczą, na jakiej Louis może skupić się przez kolejne parę minut, jest uczucie delikatnie pocierającej jego biodro ręki Harry’ego i każdy jego oddech, który może usłyszeć pod swoją ułożoną na jego klatce piersiowej głową. Jest blisko sięgnięcia po nerwową dłoń Harry’ego i przełożenia jej ze swojego pasa na tyłek, kiedy nagle rozlega się pukanie, a on sam podskakuje tak mocno, że niemal łamie szczękę Harry’ego czubkiem głowy.

– Przepraszam, przepraszam, przestraszył mnie – wysapuje, gramoląc się z łóżka, by dostać się do wejścia. Podkrada portfel Harry’ego z kredensu i puszcza mu oczko, zanim doskakuje do drzwi, otwiera je i pozwala młodej kobiecie wjechać wózkiem do środka. Płaci pieniędzmi Harry’ego, a potem ją odprawia oraz uprzejmie dziękuje.

Kiedy Louis wraca, Harry siedzi na łóżku z czułym uśmiechem na twarzy i pozwala umiejscowić mu się na swoich kolanach razem z pizzą. Louis zatrzymuje tacę u siebie i kładzie laptopa na łóżku tuż przed nimi, biorąc kawałek pizzy oraz opierając plecy o ramię Harry’ego.

Harry wyciąga rękę po własny kawałek, a Louis stara się z całych sił nie zesztywnieć, udawać wyluzowanego. Jest pewien, że kropla tłuszczu skapuje na jego włosy, ale jest mu zbyt wygodnie i w sumie to nigdy nie chce zmieniać tej pozycji.

Pizza znika w mniej niż dziesięć minut, a po wszystkim Harry zabiera tacę z kolan Louisa, odkładając ją bez słowa na szafkę. Jego ramiona z powrotem owijają się dookoła pasa szatyna, palce łączą się tuż pod jego pępkiem, a Louis jedynie zastanawia się, czy Harry może poczuć przez koszulkę, jak jego brzuch wywija koziołka.

Następne dwadzieścia minut spędza zwyczajnie starając się nie zwariować, kiedy nagle. Kiedy nagle Harry porusza swoimi dłońmi. Zaczyna się wystarczająco niewinnie; rozplątuje palce i pozwala swoim dłoniom opaść na brzuch Louisa, wciąż pod pępkiem. Po kilku minutach jedna z rąk skrada się coraz niżej i kieruje się w stronę krocza Louisa, aż wreszcie cała gorąca i ciężka leży na jego kutasie, który jest już w połowie twardy w jego dresach.

Louis wypuszcza drżący oddech, kiedy Harry naprawdę zaczyna go dotykać, niepewny, czy powinien najzwyczajniej w świecie udawać, że nic się nie dzieje, czy raczej pozwolić sobie zareagować. Decyduje się zagrać trudnego do zdobycia, więc bierze głęboki oddech i jest spokojny, nawet jeśli jego kutas twardnieje pod ręką Harry’ego. Stanowczo utrzymuje wzrok na ekranie laptopa, chociaż nie ma pojęcia, co się dzieje w filmie, nawet nie stara się zwracać na niego uwagi.

– Więc – pomrukuje wreszcie prosto do jego ucha Harry. Jego głos jest niski i szorstki, a Louis jest w stanie poczuć przez pośladki, że jego penis też nie pozostaje obojętny. – Małe ptaszki mi wyćwierkały, że lubisz być lizanym.

Louis w końcu pozwala sobie na jęk, przez który Harry nisko chichocze, powodując tym samym u Louisa przebiegające przez kręgosłup dreszcze.

– Jeśli mnie nie przekręcisz i nie włożysz języka do mojego tyłka w tej, kurwa, chwili, Styles – wysapuje Louis, a jego głos załamuje się gdzieś w połowie.

Harry śmieje się po raz kolejny i wyciąga rękę, żeby zepchnąć laptopa, chociaż nie wyłącza przy tym odtwarzanego na nim filmu, po czym wraca swoją dłonią do pocierania penisa Louisa.

– Chcesz być w takim razie twarzą w dół? Lubisz tak? – droczy się Harry, wsuwając dłoń głębiej pomiędzy nogi Louisa, by być w stanie przycisnąć palcami jego dziurkę przez materiał dresów.

Louis ponownie drży i odwraca głowę, przykładając ją do szyi Harry’ego i poruszając przy tym biodrami przy jego ręce.

– P-proszę, będziesz mógł być twarzą w dół następnym razem – prowokuje Louis, kiedy udaje mu się zebrać się do kupy, dodatkowo przygryzając łagodnie skórę na szyi chłopaka.

– Lepiej, żeby tak było – mamrocze Harry, przyciskając palcami dziurkę Louisa po raz ostatni, zanim odsuwa dłoń, a szatyn zwleka się z jego kolan.

Kładzie się na łóżku twarzą w dół i bez zbędnego wstępu zsuwa ze swoich ud dresy, odsłaniając przy tym za jednym razem i swój tyłek, i kutasa. Sięga po poduszkę zza Harry'ego i unosi biodra, żeby móc ją pod sobą położyć, po czym rozszerza swoje nogi tak szeroko, jak tylko pozwalają mu na to jego dresy i układa się wygodnie.

– No, dalej, nie mam całego dnia – mamrocze, wyciągając rękę, żeby złapać wciąż okryte spodniami udo Harry'ego.

– Wydaje mi się, że jednak masz – wykłóca się z uśmieszkiem Harry, podczas gdy przenosi się na swoje ręce i kolana, wślizgując pomiędzy nogi Louisa. – Tak sobie z tym nie poradzimy – pomrukuje, owijając swoje palce wokół gumki od spodni Louisa i ściągając je z całej długości jego nóg.

Louis wciska swoją twarz w poduszki i wypuszcza wstrzymywane chwilę w płucach powietrze, które zwilża nieco materiał. Nagle czuje się zbyt nagi i nieśmiały.

– Okej? – pyta Harry, jasno zauważając próbę ukrycia się Louisa. – Jest okej?

– Tak – zapewnia go Louis, a jego twarz jest wciąż wciśnięta w poduszkę. – Chcę też zdjąć swoją koszulkę – mamrocze po chwili, unosząc się odrobinę i ją ściągając. Rzuca ją na podłogę, po czym wraca na poduszkę, lekko kręcąc swoim tyłkiem dla Harry'ego.

Harry jest nadal w całości ubrany, dobrze o tym wie, ale tak naprawdę to tylko podkręca atmosferę. Czuje, jak dłonie Harry'ego układają się na jego pośladkach, a następnie je rozsuwają, na co on pojękuje, starając się wcisnąć twarz w poduszkę jeszcze głębiej.

Nie robił tego od naprawdę, naprawdę długiego czasu, ale nie aż tak długiego, żeby zapomnieć samego uczucia. Jest głośny podczas seksu, naprawdę głośny, jednak szczególnie głośny, gdy do gry wchodzi czyiś język i jego tyłek. Coś w rimmingu sprawia, że nie jest w stanie kontrolować siebie samego, kręci się i jęczy, dopóki nie zaczyna tracić głosu i dobrze wie, że kolejnego ranka mocno będzie bolało go gardło.

– Twój tyłek jest cudowny, o Boże – jęczy Harry, masując go swoimi rękoma, aż uda Louisa nie zaczynając drżeć. – Nigdy nie zamierzałem ci o tym powiedzieć, ale, kurwa, nigdy nie obciągnąłem sobie lepiej niż przy tym filmiku, w którym próbowałeś twerkować. Jesteś po prostu taki – robi przerwę, żeby pochylić się i polizać niczym kociak dziurkę Louisa – gorący.

Louis wypuszcza niski dźwięk i ociera się o poduszkę tuż pod swoimi biodrami, jęcząc, kiedy Harry pochyla się, żeby polizać go po raz kolejny. Obraca głowę na bok i bierze haust świeżego powietrza, w tym samym czasie jeszcze mocniej wypychając swoje biodra.

– Przejdź już do rzeczy. Nienawidzę, kiedy ktoś się ze mną drażni – narzeka, a Harry robi dokładnie wszystko inne, tylko nie to, o co jest proszony.

Liże szeroki pas nad jego dziurką, po czym pracuje językiem naokoło niej, naruszając jej granice jedynie czubkiem i dając Louisowi tylko cień rozciągnięcia, co jest wystarczające, żeby doprowadzić go do absolutnego szału.

Z powrotem zakopuje głowę w poduszce i skomle, wypychając rytmicznie biodra do tyłu, by zetknąć je z językiem Harry’ego. Ten rozumie sugestię wystarczająco szybko, po czym z całej siły przytrzymuje jego biodra w miejscu, bez przerwy rozchylając jego pośladki i nieśpiesznie wpychając swój język do środka.

– Ha- _rry_ – wysapuje, wtapiając palce w poduszkę i zaciskając na niej pięści tak mocno, jak gdyby chciał ją rozedrzeć. Znowu odwraca twarz i jęczy, kiedy Harry wreszcie wsuwa swój język do środka, pracując szczęką i ssąc dziurkę Louisa, jakby była jedynym źródłem jego życia.

Louis zamienia się w dyszący, skomlący bałagan w przeciągu kilku minut, jego głowa ociera się o poduszkę, a nogi odrobinę odskakują, kiedy Harry dociera do szczególnie dobrego miejsca. Nigdy nie jest w stanie wytrzymać długo, kiedy ktoś go liże, ale nigdy, przenigdy nikt nie robił tego aż tak dobrze i w swojej opinii jest już naprawdę blisko.

Próbuje się skupić na oddechach, ale nawet jego najlepsze starania przemieniają się w głębokie, ciężkie wdechy i dynamiczne wydechy. Harry wciska palec tuż obok języka i znajduje prostatę Louisa, a ten czuje, jak jego oczy wywracają się na tył głowy.

– O mój _Boże_ – kwili, kręcąc się pod mocnym chwytem Harry’ego.

Wystarczy, że Harry przytrzymuje go trochę bardziej stanowczo, a Louis rozkrusza się, używając całej swojej pozostałej siły na zwalczenie Harry’ego i otarcie się o poduszkę pod sobą. Chłopak wciąż go trzyma i szarpie w górę, przez co jego kutas nie jest w stanie otrzymać jakiegokolwiek tarcia i to już koniec.

Louis, pomimo wszystkich jęków i krzyków podczas seksu, niemal kompletnie wycisza się, gdy dochodzi. Cicho posapuje i najmocniej, jak może, zaciska dłonie w pięści, dochodząc nietknięty na całą poduszkę pod sobą i zaciskając się wokół języka Harry’ego.

Traci poczucie czasu, wydaje się dochodzić wieki, a następną rzeczą, jaką czuje, jest to, że leży na plecach na chłodnej pościeli tuż pod Harrym, który spogląda na niego w dół  wzrokiem przepełnionym największą czułością.

– Witaj z powrotem – drażni się, a razem z uśmieszkiem pojawiają się i dołeczki.

Louis leniwie unosi rękę, żeby wetknąć w jednego z nich palec i uśmiecha się do siebie.

– Wydaje mi się, że nigdy w życiu nie doszedłem tak mocno. – Ziewa, mrugając śpiąco do Harry’ego i obdarowując go niewielkim uśmiechem. – Jesteś całkiem dobry z tym swoim językiem.

Harry śmieje się odrobinę zachrypniętym i szorstkim głosem. Tym samym powoduje dreszcze przebiegające w dół kręgosłupa Louisa i sprawia, że zastanawia się nad drugą rundą, chociaż z drugiej strony sądzi, że może potrzebować kilku godzin, żeby dojść do siebie po swoim ostatnim orgazmie.

– Dziękuję, z pewnością to zapamiętam – mamrocze Harry, pochylając się, żeby złożyć całusa na ustach Louisa.

– Ew, obrzydliwe. Nie całuj mnie tymi ustami, właśnie lizałeś nimi mój tyłek – protestuje słabo Louis, nawet jeśli pragnie, żeby Harry całował go, aż umrze z niedotlenienia.

– Przepraszam, przepraszam – chichocze Harry, odsuwając się, żeby móc wstać. – Pójdę umyć zęby, będę za moment z powrotem. Lepiej żebyś lubił się przytulać, bo jestem małą łyżeczką i szybko robi mi się zimno – mówi, posyłając Louisowi krótkie spojrzenie.

– Nie chcesz najpierw dojść? – pyta zaskoczony Louis. Nie mógł się w sumie doczekać, żeby owinąć dłoń czy usta dokoła kutasa Harry’ego i niespecjalnie chce, żeby Harry wymknął się do łazienki i zrobił to sam, bo uważa, że Louis jest na to niby zbyt zmęczony.

– Och – mamrocze Harry, nagle się rumieniąc.

Louis spuszcza wzrok na jego bieliznę, na której widnieje wilgotna plama i parska.

– Teoretycznie to już to zrobiłem. Wyglądasz serio dobrze, kiedy ktoś cię liże, nie mogłem się powstrzymać – śmieje się, na co Louis jedynie potrząsa głową.

– Jesteś najgorszy – wzdycha, a Harry znowu się śmieje, puszcza mu oczko i znika w łazience.

Louis sięga po swoje bokserki i zakłada je z najmniejszą ilością wysiłku, jakiej tylko potrzeba, ponieważ naprawdę nie jest wielkim fanem spania nago i już wie, że pewnie obudzi się twardy, a nie chce być goły tuż przy pupie Harry’ego.

Harry wraca z łazienki z pachnącym miętą oddechem oraz czystą parą bokserek na sobie i wspina się pod kołdrę po pustej stronie łóżka. Poduszka, cała ubrudzona spermą Louisa, zostaje zepchnięta na podłogę, kiedy Louis obraca się, by owinąć swoje ramiona wokół Harry’ego, co jest w porządku. Ciało Harry’ego jest ciepłe i Louis musi ukryć swój uśmiech w szyi chłopaka, bo to wszystko wydaje się być takie na miejscu, a on sam nigdy nie chce z tego rezygnować. Tak samo włosy Harry’ego również są nieprawdopodobnie miękkie i pachną na tyle przyjemnie, że Louis wciska w nie swój nos odrobinę głębiej, chcąc jak najlepiej zapamiętać ten zapach. W takiej pozycji zasypia, jego palce są splecione z tymi Harry’ego tuż przy jego klatce, za to nos trzyma schowany we włosach drugiego chłopaka.

 

*Netflix and chill – w skrócie chodzi o uprawianie seksu, głównie z filmem w tle.


	6. Chapter 6

Kiedy Louis budzi się następnego ranka, Harry już nie śpi, a zamiast tego siedzi przy nim ze swoim laptopem.

Louis obraca się i lekko przeciąga, po czym sięga po swój telefon z szafki nocnej, żeby sprawdzić godzinę. Zegar pokazuje, że jest niewiele po dziesiątej, czyli akurat, ponieważ obiecał wczoraj na Twitterze swoim fanom, że zrobi YouNow w południe, a musi znaleźć przed tym jeszcze czas na powrót do pokoju i prysznic.

– Dzień dobry – mruczy Harry po chwili.

Do uszu Louisa dociera dźwięk zamykanego laptopa Harry’ego, więc sam też odkłada swój telefon i odwraca się, żeby na niego spojrzeć.

– Hej. – Uśmiecha się, a jego policzek opiera się o poduszkę, kiedy zadziera głowę do góry.

Harry również odpowiada mu uśmiechem i pochyla się, żeby być na jego poziomie, teraz leżąc tuż obok niego.

– Wyglądasz uroczo, gdy śpisz. Mam nadzieję, że nie musisz dzisiaj nigdzie być, ponieważ w najbliższej przyszłości nie planuję wyjść z tego łóżka ani na sekundę. – Harry szczerzy się.

Jego głos jest wciąż odrobinę zachrypnięty od snu i Louis najchętniej owinąłby się nim niczym kocem, ale jednak opiera się pokusie.

– Mówiąc szczerze, to muszę. Obiecałem im YouNow o 12. – Krzywi się.

Harry wydyma usta, a Louis wyciąga dłoń, żeby dotknąć jego dolnej wargi, pociąga za nią, a następnie puszcza, tym samym sprawiając, że wydaje cichy dźwięk.

– Nie idź – prosi Harry, wyciągając ramię i owijając je wokół bioder Louisa, by przyciągnąć go bliżej siebie.

Louis śmieje się i wtula w niego, aż jego nos ląduje przy obojczyku chłopaka.

– Wydaje mi się, że mam wystarczająco czasu na prysznic, jeśli chcesz? – pyta z nadzieją po tym, jak się odsuwa i spogląda na jego twarz.

Ten w odpowiedzi przywdziewa uśmieszek i potakuje, pochylając się, żeby pocałować go delikatnie w usta. Louis odsuwa się i krzywi w jego stronę, jednak już po chwili przysuwa się z powrotem i przygryza jego brodę.

– Poranny oddech to nie moja bajka, sorry – mamrocze, wzruszając ramieniem.

Harry przewraca oczami i w zamian całuje jego policzek, po czym obraca się z chichotem.

– W takim razie chodź. Jestem pewien, że ostatniej nocy powiedziałeś, że miałeś „najlepszy orgazm w całym swoim życiu” czy coś w tym stylu. Teraz oczekuję, że się odwdzięczysz – mówi, uśmiechając się znacząco znad swojego ramienia, kiedy wydostaje się z łóżka.

Louis próbuje powstrzymać swój własny uśmiech, gdy wstaje i podąża jego śladem do łazienki.

– Naprawdę tak powiedziałem? Może zabiłeś część moich szarych komórek, tak dobry był ten orgazm – żartuje, opierając się o szafkę, podczas gdy Harry włącza prysznic.

Harry się śmieje, a dźwięk obija się o ściany niewielkiej łazienki. Następnie słychać bieżącą wodę, Harry zabiera rękę spod prysznica i kieruje się w stronę Louisa, otaczając go przy blacie.

– Poranny oddech – przypomina Louis, przez co na twarz Harry’ego wstępuje uśmieszek, gdy sięga po szczoteczkę zza niego.

Kiedy ciepłe ciało Harry’ego oddala się w stronę zlewu, Louis drży i ogląda go przez chwilę w bezruchu.

– Jest jakaś szansa, że masz drugą szczoteczkę? – pyta z nadzieją w głosie i westchnięciem, gdy Harry krzywi się w odpowiedzi i potrząsa swoją głową na nie.

Podkrada pastę Harry’ego i wyciska trochę na swój palec, trzymając go moment pod kranem, zanim wkłada go do ust i próbuje zdziałać nim najwięcej, ile się da. Miętowy posmak wystarcza, żeby stał się mniej wybredny i w momencie, gdy i jego buzia, i palec są wypłukane, Harry również kończy myć swoje zęby.

Louis pozbywa się swoich bokserek i wchodzi pod prysznic, stając na chwilę dokładnie pod lecącą wodą i pozwalając, by go zmoczyła. Czuje, jak Harry wchodzi za nim i uśmiecha się sam do siebie, kołysząc delikatnie biodrami i skomląc, kiedy chłopak klepie go lekko w pośladki.

– Tak, proszę – pojękuje, stając przy ścianie prysznica, chętny na kolejnego klapsa.

Jednak Harry się śmieje i potrząsa swoją głową, wyciągając rękę po szampon.

– Nie ma, wczoraj to ty wszystko dostawałeś, teraz pora na mnie – decyduje.

Louis wydyma wargi i posyła tęskne spojrzenie w stronę kutasa Harry’ego, który jest absolutnie ogromny, nawet miękki. Harry potrząsa głową po raz kolejny i robi krok do przodu, przypierając Louisa do ściany.

Louis obraca ich w mgnieniu oka, przyciska siebie samego do pleców Harry’ego, tym samym przypierając klatkę piersiową chłopaka do zimnych kafelków. Harry wypuszcza jęk, a Louis cwano się uśmiecha, dociskając biodra do dziarskiego, małego tyłka Harry’ego.

– Twarzą do dołu, tak? W ten sposób to lubisz? – powtarza niczym echo słowa chłopaka z ubiegłej nocy, a Harry po prostu się rozpływa.

Louis schyla się lekko, żeby sięgnąć dłonią do pośladków Harry’ego i płynnie wsunąć pomiędzy nie palce. Harry upuszcza butelkę szamponu, jednak żaden z nich zbytnio na to nie reaguje.

– Więc prosto do sedna? – droczy się Harry, ale jego głos jest drżący i trochę napięty.

Louis przywiera ustami do boku szyi Harry’ego i przygryza ją, jednocześnie naciskając palcem na jego dziurkę i używając kolana, żeby rozsunąć jego nogi.

– Lubrykant? – pyta, chociaż słowa zostają stłumione przez skórę Harry’ego.

Ten wskazuje mu ogólny kierunek łazienkowej szafki, a Louis wychodzi na sekundę spod prysznica i wraca już z butelką w dłoni. Jak tylko jego palec wsuwa się do środka, kolana Harry’ego prawie odmawiają mu posłuszeństwa, przez co Louis nie może powstrzymać swojego uśmieszku. Dodaje drugiego palca, zanim Harry jest jeszcze na niego gotowy i niemalże natychmiast poluje na jego prostatę, sprawiając, że chłopak przyciska swoją twarz do ściany i głośno pojękuje.

Harry może być podczas seksu nawet głośniejszy niż Louis, ale w odróżnieniu od szatyna jego głos staje się głębszy w miarę twardnięcia jego kutasa, co powoduje u Louisa chęć padnięcia przez nim na kolana, serio. Ma on jednak do wykonania swoją misję i doprowadzi ją do końca, choćby miało go to zabić.

Louis pieprzy go trzema palcami i ssie malinkę z tyłu jego szyi, dociskając swoje krocze do jego biodra i tylko odrobinę się o nie pocierając. Harry brzmi jak gdyby był ranny, jeśli mowa o wydawanych przez niego dźwiękach, pełnych skomleń, jęków i westchnień.

– Proszę, Louis, jestem gotowy – kwili, pieprząc się bezlitośnie na palcach Louisa.

Louis utrzymuje dłoń w jednym miejscu i pozwala Harry’emu odwalać całą robotę, dopóki brunet nie brzmi, jak gdyby zaraz miał zacząć płakać, a nadgarstek Louisa nie drętwieje od pozycji, w jakiej się znajduje.

– Okej, skarbie – mówi wreszcie, wyciągając palce i ustawiając się tuż za Harrym.

Pokrywa penisa lubrykantem i łapie u podstawy, żeby utrzymać go w jednym miejscu, podczas gdy wchodzi w Harry’ego. Wyższy chłopak nie porusza się ani o milimetr i jest stosunkowo cichy, dopóki biodra Louisa nie są dociśnięte do jego tyłka.

– Lou – wysapuje Harry, opierając ręce o ścianę, by sobie pomóc i wypychając tyłek, tak aby spotkać w połowie kutasa Louisa.

Louis ledwo słyszalnie pojękuje i wysuwa niemal całą długość, pozostawiając jedynie główkę penisa wewnątrz Harry’ego na długie parę sekund, zanim wpycha go całego z powrotem za jednym zamachem.

Od tego momentu udaje mu się utrzymać równy, mocny rytm, który powoduje, że Harry stara się złapać za ścianę, lecz jego dłonie ześlizgują się, jak tylko chce je zacisnąć na płytce.

– Lou, Louis, kurwa – powtarza niczym mantrę, dociskając twarz do kafelków i biorąc głęboki oddech.

Kilka minut później, kiedy trzyma nieruchomo biodra Harry’ego i pieprzy go, jakby jego życie od tego właśnie zależało, Louis zdaje sobie sprawę, że słuchawka od prysznica jest skierowana dokładnie na głowę chłopaka i tym samym sprawia, że jego włosy opadają prosto na jego twarz i ciężko mu się oddycha.

Chociaż Harry nie wydaje się tym przejmować, nabiera coraz to więcej wody i ją wypluwa, ale Louis, chcąc sprawić mu jeszcze więcej przyjemności, ściąga słuchawkę na dół, ratując Harry’ego od strumienia. Ustawia ją pomiędzy nimi, a następnie przy nogach chłopaka, celując ciepłą wodą prosto w tył jego jąder, podczas gdy raz za razem trafia idealnie w jego prostatę, a Harry w odpowiedzi wydobywa z siebie krzyk.

Dochodzi na ścianę pokrytą kafelkami, w trakcie czego Louis sięga po jego kutasa, pompując go przez cały czas i jeszcze trochę, starając się cały czas utrzymać go twardego, podczas kiedy sam dalej go pieprzy. Harry jest już jedynie skomlącym bałaganem, który opiera całą masę swojego wymęczonego ciała na ścianie i krzyczy, gdy tylko Louis pociera swoim kciukiem główkę jego penisa. 

Również i Louisowi nie zajmuje długo czasu, zanim nie dociera na szczyt, wychodzi z Harry’ego i dochodzi na całe jego pośladki. Skomle, gdy robi krok do tyłu i odwiesza z powrotem słuchawkę prysznica, a Harry wciąż nie pozostaje cicho i niemal upada na podłogę, kiedy Louis przestaje podtrzymywać go w pionie.

– Jasna cholera – wysapuje Harry, podpierając się dłonią o ścianę, by ustać na drżących nogach. – O mój boże.

Louis jedynie przywdziewa uśmieszek i podchodzi do niego, pochylając się do delikatnego pocałunku tuż pod ciepłą wodą. Myje włosy Harry’ego i jego ciało, podczas gdy ten się uspokaja, po czym pozwala zrobić mu ze sobą to samo – stoi więc w miejscu z zaciśniętymi powiekami, kiedy Harry wmasowuje w jego głowę szampon.

Gdy woda zostaje wyłączona, a oni sami wychodzą spod prysznica z pomarszczonymi palcami u dłoni i stóp, do YouNow pozostało około pół godziny.

– Powinienem teraz wrócić do swojego pokoju, przebrać się i wszystko ogarnąć. Mam zaraz live’a, więc. – Wzrusza ramionami, podążając za Harrym z łazienki z ręcznikiem obwiązanym wokół swojego pasa.

– Nie, proszę, nie idź – błaga Harry, odwracając się twarzą do niego z proszącym spojrzeniem. – Zostań i użyj mojego laptopa. Możesz pożyczyć koszulkę i jakieś bokserki, cokolwiek zechcesz. A kiedy skończysz, będziemy mogli się znowu poprzytulać czy coś. To było fajne – mówi cicho.

Louis w odpowiedzi wyszczerza się w jego stronę i składa szybkiego, ale delikatnego całusa na jego ustach.

– Jeśli już nie wiedziałbym lepiej, uznałbym, że masz na mnie małego crusha – pomrukuje, przekrzywiając głowę i posyłając Harry’emu swój najszerszy uśmiech z zamkniętymi ustami, zmarszczkami w kącikach oczu i tym wszystkim innym.

Harry oblewa się rumieńcem, ale uśmiecha mimo wszystko, robiąc krok do przodu, żeby przyciągnąć Louisa za biodra.

– Bardzo cię lubię – wyznaje, a wyraz jego twarzy jest otwarty i szczery. – I naprawdę nie chcę się z tobą żegnać.

Louis uśmiecha się szeroko po raz kolejny, niemal słabnąc przez słodkie słowa Harry’ego.

– Też nie chcę się z tobą żegnać. Okej, zostanę i poprowadzę tutaj YouNow, ale potem musisz zabrać mnie na prawdziwą randkę, z winem i obiadem – negocjuje, puszczając mu oczko.

Harry uśmiecha się i chętnie przytakuje, rysując wskazującym palcem X w miejscu, gdzie znajduje się jego serce. Louis cicho chichocze i całuje nagą klatkę piersiową Harry’ego, zanim ściąga jego ręcznik i zaczyna biec. Harry skrzeczy w proteście i rusza za nim w pogoń, teraz kompletnie nagi. Louis pozwala mu rzucić sobą na łóżko i rozpocząć kolejną sesję obściskiwania się, która trwa dłużej niż powinna, a kończy się, gdy Louis naprawdę musi wreszcie wstać i założyć jakieś ciuchy, żeby zacząć swoje show. 

Harry pożycza mu parę czarnych bokserek, które ciasno opinają się na jego tyłku i białą koszulkę bez żadnego wzoru, a sam ubiera się w dresy i nic więcej. Rozsiada się na łóżku, podczas gdy Louis loguje się na YouNow na kanapie po drugiej stronie pokoju przy pomocy laptopa chłopaka.

Upewnia się, że Harry wie o tym, żeby został tak cicho, jak tylko potrafi i klika przycisk przenoszący go na live, niemal natychmiastowo widząc reakcje ludzi na chacie.

– Oi oi! – wita się z nimi, uśmiechając się w stronę kamerki. – Już mnie widzicie? Chyba tak. Cześć wszystkim – mruczy, machając ręką do laptopa Harry’ego. – Jak się dzisiaj macie? Który mamy dzisiaj dzień, piątek? Jak się macie w ten cudowny piątek? – pyta teatralnie, szeroko się wyszczerzając. Louis staje się odrobinę nieśmiały, kiedy robi to z Harrym po drugiej stronie pomieszczenia, zwłaszcza że cały czas czuje na sobie jego wzrok.

– Cynthia pyta na chacie, jak było wczoraj na VidConie – mówi, siadając na swoich stopach, kiedy te zaczynają robić się zimne. – Było naprawdę fajnie, serio. Jutro też będę tam cały dzień, nie mogę się doczekać, żeby znowu was spotkać. Spotkałem wczoraj świetnych ludzi i nieźle się bawiłem – ciągnie dalej, a jego oczy na ułamek sekundy przeskakują na Harry’ego.

Harry uśmiecha się do niego niczym wariat, ale Louis zdeterminowanie gapi się na laptopa, starając się powstrzymać własny uśmiech.

Na chacie jest grupka osób, pytająca czy w ogóle wpadł na Harry’ego, jednak Louis decyduje się ostrożnie ignorować te pytania, ponieważ jest zbyt wcześnie, żeby ogłosić wszystko światu i łatwiej jest utrzymywać ich w niewiedzy.

– Robert chce wiedzieć, czy spotkałem wczoraj PewDiePie. – W odpowiedzi Louis wydyma wargi, potrząsając głową. – Nie, nie udało mi się. Byłem w tym samym miejscu co on, ale nie miałem szansy z nim porozmawiać. Szkoda, bo jest jednym z moich ulubionych. Chciałbym móc to zrobić – wzdycha, dąsając się.

– Madison pyta, co było moją ulubioną częścią wczorajszego dnia. Um, muszę przyznać, że spotkanie was wszystkich. Jesteście serio zabawni i fajni, i niektórzy z was dali mi mega bombowe rzeczy, obrazki i takie tam. Pokazałbym wam je nawet, ale nie jestem w swoim pokoju i nie mam ich przy sobie – mówi i dwie sekundy za późno dociera do niego, że właśnie wyznał, że jest w czyimś pokoju.

Natychmiastowo chat zapełnia się wiadomościami typu _CZY JESTEŚ W POKOJU HARRY’EGO_ , a Louis czuje, jak czerwień wpełza na jego policzki. Stara się zbyć to śmiechem.

– No dobra, macie może dla mnie więcej pytań o VidCon? – pyta z nadzieją, że jego głos nie wskazuje na to, jak wielkim kłębkiem nerwów teraz jest. Jednak każdy jest zbyt zajęty pytaniem o to, w jaki sposób spotkał Harry’ego i przez to nie ma szans na normalne pytania, na które byłby w stanie odpowiedzieć. Obiera więc inny kierunek. 

– Więc, uh, dobra. Słyszałem, że pogoda jest dzisiaj naprawdę wspaniała – próbuje.

Jego starania wydają być się bezowocne, a Harry jest w trakcie swojego niemego ataku śmiechu na łóżku. Kiedy Louis na niego spogląda, ten wybucha śmiechem tak głośno, że nawet Louis musi zakryć swoje usta dłonią, żeby powstrzymać się od tego samego.

I dopiero wtedy chat wybucha na poważnie, ponieważ każdy zna ten śmiech, na co Louis panikuje i śmieje się w tym samym momencie.

– Kurwa, przyłapali mnie – wysapuje, śmiejąc się nerwowo, kiedy wszyscy żądają od niego, żeby Harry pokazał się na kamerze. Ten musiał wyczuć, jak bardzo Louis potrzebuje jego pomocy w tej chwili, więc podnosi się, podchodząc do kanapy.

– Cześć wszystkim – pomrukuje, pochylając głowę bliżej do Louisa, żeby zmieścić się w kadrze. Jest bez koszulki, a dla wszystkich oglądających może wydawać się nagi, przez co zaczynają szaleć. – Tutaj Harry. Jeśli nie macie nic przeciwko, chciałbym porwać Louisa. – Szczerzy się w stronę kamerki, a Louis zerka na niego na sekundę, zanim jego wzrok nie opada znowu na ekran laptopa.

– Muszę iść! – mówi szczęśliwie, przygryzając wargę, żeby powstrzymać uśmiech i puszczając oczko w stronę kamery. Kończy transmisję moment później i zamyka laptopa Harry’ego, chowając swoją twarz w dłoniach. – O boże. Co teraz? – pyta, spoglądając na Harry’ego i potrząsając głową.

– Więc – zaczyna Harry, siadając obok niego i wzruszając jednym ramieniem. – Mogę cię pieprzyć na oparciu tej kanapy, jeśli chcesz.

Louis mruga i gapi się na niego przez chwilę, zanim skomle i się podnosi.

– Zgoda – potwierdza, przeskakując przez kanapę, żeby stanąć tuż za nią i pochylić się przy jej oparciu.

Harry się śmieje i podchodzi do niego od tyłu, zdejmując jego bokserki i pozwalając im opaść do kostek. Louis chowa głowę między poduszkami, a na jego twarzy pojawia się uśmiech, kiedy stwierdza, że tak naprawdę ma gdzieś, kto o nich wie, o ile tylko ma przy sobie Harry’ego.

 


End file.
